The Little Pink Diary
by TrunksxPanLoverDBGT4love
Summary: Pan loves Trunks and no one but her diary. What happens when Trunks invades her privacy one night and takes her diary? When Pan finds out it's missing she tries to move on. When her new 'boyfriend' happens to be one of the three sons of Baby and tries to force her into mating? Will she forgive Trunks in time for him to save her? And will he finally admit that he loves her too?
1. Chapter 1

The Little Pink Diary:

Pan: 15 Goku and Chi-Chi's

Trunks: 17

Goten: 16

Bra: 15

Chapter One: Never Tell

Dear Diary,

Trunks and I are sparing after school today, we do that every day but it's just… I'm in love with him. It's no joke. I've been in love with him ever since we were little. I just hope one day he'll-

"Panna!" Pan jumped off of her bed as Trunks busted through the door. He smirked and opened his arms as he walked to her and gave her a huge hug. She chuckled and hugged him back as she used her foot to slide the diary underneath her bed so he wouldn't see it. "Ready to go?" He asked letting her go. "Uh, yeah." Pan picked up her backpack and walked out of her room with Trunks. "Leaving already?" Chi-Chi asked from the kitchen. "Yeah we have to go or else we'll be late. We can pick up something to eat on the way there, right Trunks?" His attention was on his phone. "Trunks." His head shot up. "Yeah, sorry I was texting Goten and tell him to hurry up." As soon as he said that Goten came sliding down the rail. "Kai-Yo!" "Goten!" Trunks said as him and Trunks did their handshake. "Goten Son! What did I tell you about sliding down the railing like that?!" Trunks snickered as Pan and Goten began walking out the front door. "Bye you three! Tell Bra I said hello!" They nodded as they closed the door. "Where's Bra?" Goten asked locking the door. "She's in the car probably throwing a temper tantrum." Trunks said slinging his arm around Pan's waist as a thrill shot up her spine. "So… When are we going to go on that date you promised?" He asked teasing her; he would always do that as she did the same to him occasionally. Pan smiled and continued to walk so Trunks' arm fell off her waist; he smirked his father's grin. Bra's blue hair popped from inside of the car. "Hey Pan!" Bra jumped out the car and outside to hug her best friend. "Hey, you seem enthusiastic… What's the deal?" "Look I don't mean to ruin the girl session, but we need to get in the car or else we're going to end up being late." Trunks said motioning to the car. Everyone nodded and jumped in. Goten and Trunks sat up front as the girls sat in the back chit-chatting. "So you know Kyle right? He asked me to go out with him this Saturday to the skating rink." Bra said shaking in excitement. "Bra you don't know how to skate." Pan said dully. "And you don't know how to walk in heels… But that's not going to stop our double date." Trunks' eyes widen when he heard that Pan was going on the date too. "Bra I never agreed to going on this blind double date, I'm not interested in that." "But Kyle's friend Luca is." Goten jerked out of his seat and looked at the girls. "Luca?" He shouted furious. "If anything, you're not going out on a date with a playboy like him. All he does is mess with girls and I'm not letting him mess with my little sister." Goten's onyx eyes blazed. "I don't want to go Bra, I know this means a lot to you but I'm not going with some boy toy like Luca." Pan leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. "He's just going to try to get what he wants out of me and end up getting his nasal cavities removed by hand." Bra looked at Pan with big blue puppy dog eyes. "Come on Pan, can you do it for me?" Goten looked at Pan as if warning her if she went, she was endangering that boy's life. "Goten, Trunks and you can come too to make sure everything's safe." Bra said hoping that would reassure him. "If I go I'm bringing Valese." Bra rolled her eyes at the name. "She's so different from you Goten, why'd you choose her?" Trunks smirked. "A hint of jealousy might I say?" Bra glared at her brother. "I choose Valese because she's really sweet and I care about her." Pan looked at the two of them and then directly at Trunks; his eyes were on the road so he didn't notice her stare. _He's phenomenal… I wonder if he has a secret girlfriend we don't know about…_ Pan began to speak over the bickers of Goten and Bra. "Hey Trunks… Do you have a secret girlfriend we don't know about?" The bickering stopped to see what Trunks had to say. "Yeah big Capsule Corp President, is there a Mrs. Briefs coming soon?" Goten asked intrigued. "Of course not. I don't have time for those air headed girls. Not every girl is airheaded but majority of them are and I just want to find the right girl who's smart and has a good personality but it seems like I never will." Trunks pulled up to a Waffle House and picked up the gangs breakfast. "We have literally twenty minutes before the bell rings." Trunks said finishing what was left of the meal he had just devoured. "Well punch it!" Goten said throwing his arms in the air as Trunks sped off down the streets. "Trunks slow down before someone gets hurt!" Bra said holding on tight to her seatbelt. Pan laughed enjoying the ride; his driving wasn't as bad as Goku's so it didn't bother her. Trunks drove into the student's parking area of the school and hopped out. "Shall we?" Trunks asked bowing as the rest of them jumped out the car. "I forgot to do Mr. Barker's reading assignment last night!" Trunks said as he stopped in his tracks. "Serves you right for staying out all last night with Goten." Suddenly a high pitched squeal was heard coming their way. "What the-" "Goten!" A young girl with brown eyes, milky skin, reddish brown curly hair, wearing a navy blue dress that rose right above her knees hugged Goten with all her petite might. Bra rolled her eyes and made a gagging face. "Heh, hey Valese." Goten hugged her back sheepishly. "So I was thinking, since we've been going out for the past six months now…" Goten looked at her waiting for her to finish. "And…" Trunks said trying to get her mind juices flowing again. "Oh right!" Pan chuckled as Bra banged her head against a locker. _She's lucky she's pretty_. Pan thought to herself. "I think it's time you met my parents!" The whole crew froze. "Um, Valese you two have only been seeing each other for six months… Don't you think you two should wait until it gets a bit more serious?" Pan said noticing the flushed pale look on her brother's face. "Oh no, it's a custom in my family that once you've been with someone for half a year is when they meet the parents, and once a year has passed, you discuss marriage arrangements." "Okay! Um, we have to go but take care." Bra said dragging Goten into the library. Trunks and Pan began to walk to the garden on the roof. "So Pan… Is there any secret boyfriend I should know about?" Trunks asked mimicking Pan's earlier statement. "Of course not." He smiled as they continued walking. "Hey… About the thing with Luca… You're not going to go are you?" Pan shrugged. "If all we're doing is skating then I'd go for Bra but you know how Luca is, he's a dog." Trunks nodded. "So Pan, There's this ball my Mom is hosting at Capsule Corp for my new promotion and I was wondering if you'd want to go as my… Date?" Pan froze. _Date? As in going with me and escorting me? _"If not it's alright I just wanted to-" "No, no, no it's alright. Of course I'll go with you." Pan smiled. They sat down on the garden benches and watched the birds fly by. "Are you coming to the skate rink on Saturday?" Pan asked Trunks. She wanted him there more than anything, not only that… But she wanted to go with him. "I can try, but I can't make a guarantee. My Mom booked me for three meetings for Capsule Corp that night and it might take a few hours." She nodded as Luca came up the stairway to the garden. "Hey Pan." He said huskily. She rolled her eyes and stood up as Trunks stayed seated glaring at Luca. "What is it Luca." Pan didn't like him because of what he did to Marron which caused her to move schools. He came into the girl's locker room while she was showering and snapped pictures of her and hung them around the whole school; you better believe 18 and 17 were on his case. They had actually killed him, but Goku decided to wish him back with no memory of how he was killed. "So… I hear Bra told you that I wanted to take you out on Saturday and you couldn't refuse my offer." He said inching closer to her; with every inch he made Trunks rose from his seat. Pan laughed at how pathetic Luca was. "I couldn't refuse? Trust me I'm not going for you, I'm going for Bra." Pan rolled her eyes and turned her back to Luca to grab her bags. Luca smirked as he eyed her bend over, this time Trunks stood up and stood in front of Pan's bent over body. "Luca I don't want to know what sick game you're trying to play, but if you hurt Pan on Saturday." He closed the space between him and Luca. "I'll rip out your intestines and tie you down with them so you can't move while I remove every spinal plate in your back." Luca shook violently; everyone knew what Trunks was capable of when he was mad, especially if anyone messed with Pan or Bra.

**FlashBack**

"**Aaron you're an obnoxious asshole!" Bra said with tears filled in her eyes. Aaron was Bra's boyfriend at the time and she cared about that boy so much that you'd think she was insane. "Look Bra, a bet was a bet. I told the boys I'd be able to get you to fall in love with me." He said inclosing the space between him and Bra. "Besides, you're a foxy young girl… There's nothing I wouldn't do to just touch you." He said whispering in her ear licking the nape of her neck. Bra pushed him away from her and slapped him, but not with everything she had in her. He got closer to Bra and ran his hand up her skirt. "Get the hell off me Aaron!" She shouted kicking as he covered her mouth. "Shut up Bra." Just as he was about to guide his hand higher up her skirt, Trunks yanked the collar of his shirt so hard, his neck started to bleed. "Back the hell away from my sister!" Trunks threw him into the cafeteria tables; and with no time to recover, Trunks was on Aaron pounding his face in. Blood and teeth were splattered everywhere around them. Students from classes were surrounding them as Trunks beat the boy to death. Goten and Pan soon came rushing into the cafeteria once they heard Trunks was fighting. "It's not like him to spiral out of control." Pan said looking for Bra to see if she knew what was wrong, but to her surprise all she saw was Bra crying. "Bra what's wrong?!" Goten shouted as Pan trailed behind. "Trunks is fighting Aaron because he found out Aaron dated me for a bet to see if he could get me to fall in love with him, and a few minutes around Trunks walked in and saw Aaron trying to force his hand up my skirt." Pan and Goten's eyes were in a blazing furry, but they didn't want to try to pull Trunks off of Aaron. It wasn't because they wanted him to stop; it was because they wanted to get their hits in. Trunks continued to beat Aaron senseless until he stopped moving. Pan ran and kneeled down to Trunks to try to calm him down because he'd been flashing in and out of super the whole time but no one had noticed because they were so focused on Aaron's abused face. "Trunks stop for now, as much as I want you to kill him I don't want you going to jail for killing him in front of everyone." Pan whispered for only him to hear. Trunks' hands were smeared with blood as he stood up from Aaron's motionless body. Later an ambulance came to take him to the hospital, he was put on life support and he had a bad concussion, but his parents didn't dare try to sue the son of the richest family in Japan.**

**End Of FlashBack…Damn**

Luca tried to hide the sheer look of fear that had overcame his face. He nodded and left. "Where'd Luca go?" Pan asked once she got her stuff together. "Oh uh, he had to go." Trunks said wrapping one arm around Pan's shoulder as they began to walk back into the school before the bell rang for first period. "You scared him didn't you?" Pan questioned with a smirk. "More like told him his future." As the two walked down to the main hall, they saw Bra and Goten bickering again. "They never stop do they?" Trunks asked. "Nope." They walked over to end the two's arguing. "Alright break it you two, what's the problem?" Pan said separating the two from each other. "Goten ate my gummy bar!" (Yes I said Gummy Bar, not to be confused with gummy bear. This is a bar made out of pure gummies!) Trunks rolled his eyes and looked at Goten. "Why must you taunt her?" He swallowed the last of the bar and smiled a goofy Son smile. "Because it brings joy to my days." The group began to walk to Health Class the bell rang. "Do you think Mrs. Chang is going to assign us that project she refused to tell us what it was today?" Pan asked. "I don't know but I sure hope it isn't anything thing insane… Kooky lady." Trunks said mumbling the last part. "Oh! Kyle's coming over here!" Bra said pushing her way to the front of the pack. "Hey Kyle." Bra said making a sweet smile. "Hey beautiful." He said giving her a hug. "Hey Trunks, Goten, Pan." "Hey, nice seeing you Kyle." Pan said with a delightful smile. "You better treat my sister right." Trunks said giving the boy a firm handshake. "No problem, I wouldn't hurt her for anything. Plus I wouldn't want to end up like Aaron." Trunks and Kyle began to laugh like they hadn't seen each other in ages, when it had really been a day. "Goten, everything alright? I hear you and Valese are getting pretty serious." He said referring to him meeting her parents. "Yeah but it's all too sudden." "I know what you mean, not to mention she wants to discuss marriage if you two stay together for six more months." They five of them continued to walk until they approached the doors of Mrs. Chang's room. "Kooky lady." Trunks mumbled again. "Getting the vibe you don't like her much huh Trunks." Kyle said flashing a grin. "Yeah, ever since last semester he's hated her." Pan said smiling at Trunks. _He smells so good_. She thought inhaling his scent as he walked past her to stand by her side.

**FlashBack**

"**Now class! Today is going to be an amazing day! We get to play with chemicals!" The whole class made a weird expression. "We're going to see what some acids can do to the human body!" Trunks leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Pan started at him as if she was in a trance while she bit the end of her pencil. Mrs. Chang continued talking while the only two people not paying attention were Pan, Trunks, Goten, and Bra. "Now I need a volunteer." Considering no one wanted to see what acid could do to **_**their**_** body, she picked randomly. "Trunks Briefs!" Trunks sat up straight and looked at her. "Trunks who now?" He'd heard what she had planned, but didn't take interest in it. "As I pour this acid onto Trunks, we'll see what happens!" Trunks stood up and started to back away. "Now, now this isn't the person you want to pour acid on Mrs. Chang." "Aw come on Trunks, we always love being class clowns! Give us a good chuckle!" Goten said as Trunks glared at him. "Well why don't you get you're happy ass up-" Just before he could finish his sentence, his body started to burn. "Now watch how he reacts!" Mrs. Chang had to be on something… Trunks started to sweat and burn as his flesh began to smoke. "Look crazy lady!" Trunks started. "Look Trunks, now you're actually smoking hot!" Goten said slapping his knee. "I crack myself up." He said chuckling softly shaking his head. Pan's eyes were wide the whole time as Bra recorded it all. Trunks jumped into the emergency shower to get the chemicals off. "And that's what they do to your body!" Mrs. Chang said sitting down with a big smile.**

**End of Flashback**

"Lady deserves to be fired." Trunks mumbled. "Hey guys, I have to go, two minutes before the bell. I'll catch up to you all later!" Kyle said before running off. "Bye Bra!" Bra smiled flirtatiously. "Come on before we're late." Trunks said pushing Bra into the classroom. Pan smiled as Trunks let her walk in first. "Oh so you four finally arrived! Just in time too, come, come." She said motioning them to their seats. "Now! I will finally announce you're new projects! This machine will take the way you and your partner looks and." She paused for dramatic effect. "Create your own personal baby!" The class' eyes went huge. "I've paired you up with a partner so you have no choice. The baby will die to the end of the year, but don't worry! The cells from the baby will be brought back to you. You will experience what it's like to raise a child until it's two years old." This project was crazy… "So basically… We have sex transmitted through the computer?" Goten asked. "Well… Yes!" Everyone was silent. "Please give a round of applause to our first set of parents." She paused for her dramatic effect again. "She's got to quit doing that." Trunks as Pan laughed. "Trunks and Pan!" "WHAT?!" They both shouted in unison.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I give props to SetoSerenity fan for giving me the idea to write this story (Look in the summary if you already haven't to see what I mean.) I'll be taking this story to a whole different level, but I want everyone to know I am taking story writing request!**

**Pan: "Oh My Dende… I'm making a baby with Trunks."**

**Goten: "I just had seeeeeeeeeeeeeex!"**

**Pan: "Shut up Goten!"**

**Trunks: *Snickers* "Stay tuned to the next-"**

**Marshall Lee: "Chapter… Payback for last time WHEN IT WAS MY TURN TO SPEAK! Should've been faster bro."**

**Trunks: *Glares* "I'll kill you!"**

**Marshall Lee: "Already dead bro!"**

**Me: "What am I going to do with them…"**


	2. Chapter 2

The Little Pink Diary:

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I'm so sorry I took so ubber long to write this. I'm in a national writing completion and I've been super dedicated to that. But here's the next chapter! Please enjoy! I'll do reviews at the end

Chapter Two: My Baby Momma

Lmao! Sorry about the title of this chapter, I needed a laugh!

Trunks and Pan's eyes were wide as Mrs. Chang smiled with such delight at the two of them.

"Go on Trunks; Ravish Pan's sweet body." Bra said chuckling causing the rest of the class to laugh except Goten.

"Bra that's not funny, that's my baby sister." Goten said with such a serious look, you'd think he was planning death. With that the rest of the class silenced.

Trunks and Pan rose from their seats with hesitation. It's not every day when you have to have a baby with someone through a computer. As much as Pan was in love with Trunks, the thought of them having a baby through molecules of a computer was quite strange.

_Why does Bulma have to make the weirdest things and expect us to be her own personal test monkeys? _Pan thought while walking up to the computer desk.

Trunks walked behind Pan with the strangest look in his eyes.

_I honestly wouldn't want to be paired up with anyone else but… This is sort of weird to know I'm about to have a baby._

"Alright, Pan you sit here under the right scanner and Trunks, you sit under the left one so we can get this process done!" Mrs. Chang was excited to see the machine in action, as well as everyone else.

A light green light went over both Pan and Trunks as it began scanning their DNA. On the screen in the middle of the two that separated them, started to showed different things about their DNA that would be sampled to the baby. Mrs. Chang looked at the screen as something that wasn't usually in people's DNA appeared. She had a strange look in her eyes as she watched it scan them thoroughly.

"That's weird… Normally you don't see that in human DNA." Mrs. Chang said loud enough for Pan and Trunks to hear.

_Oh Dende! Our Saiyan DNA!_ Pan and Trunks both thought in unison as their eyes widen.

"I must be off of my rocker." Mrs. Chang said blowing it off.

_Thank Dende for this woman's carelessness. _Trunks thought as a wave of relief washed over the two of them.

On the screen, a picture was being made of the baby. It had black hair like Pan's, blue crystal eyes like Trunks, and a tan skin color since it was both Pan and Trunks mixed skin color. As the picture was being finished by the computer, Pan screamed which made Trunks turn to look at her so he could come to her aid. The rest of the class jumped to hear Pan's blood curling screech.

"Pan! Are you alright?" Trunks asked in panic.

Just as he was about to go to her side of the machine, a small crying baby came out of the machine door. Mrs. Chang smiled.

"And here is you two's baby!" She'd never smiled so big in her life.

Mrs. Chang handed the baby to Trunks as he walked over to Pan to see her holding her lower abdomen.

"Why was she screaming?" Trunks shouted at Mrs. Chang worried about Pan.

"She was just experiencing the real pain of birth." Mrs. Chang said as if it was absolutely normal. "Now the whole school knows about this project and Trunks' mother said that she'd tell the press so they didn't have this as a cover story."

Pan stood up straight as she looked at the small baby in Trunks' hands that refused to stop crying. A sweet smile came across her face.

"Aw… She's beautiful." Pan said looking at the baby and then at Trunks. He couldn't help but smile back.

"She is isn't she?" They sat at a lab table so Goten and Bra could wander over to look at their new niece. Everyone in the class stared as they watched the two new parents fall under the spell of their new baby.

_This is amazing… Trunks and I have a baby… I hope that one day it could really happen the way it supposed to._ Pan thought as she kept smiling at her baby that finally stopped crying and was now looking into Trunks' crystal blue eyes that matched hers.

"What are you two going to name her?" Mrs. Chang asked with a clipboard and pen in her hand.

Trunks and Pan exchanged a look and then focused on their baby.

"Asami Briefs?" Pan said looking at Trunks to see if he agreed. Indeed she was quite beautiful, so the name suit her perfectly.

"Of course." Trunks let Asami wrap her small hand around his finger as she nibbled on it slightly. Trunks almost threw the baby across the room when he noticed something.

"You guys." Trunks whispered so only they could hear. "She has a tail."

Goten, Bra, and Pan's eyes eyed at the baby's bottom to see a brown tail that swayed behind her.

"Tuck it into her diaper! We can cut it off when we get home." Goten said making sure no one heard their odd conversation.

"Our next sets of parents are none other than." Mrs. Chang did her dramatic effect pause as Trunks rolled his eyes which made Pan giggle.

"Goten Son and Bra Briefs!"

The class clapped at the two looked at each other.

Trunks made a kooky laugh as he pointed a finger at the two of them.

"Your baby is going to look weird!" Trunks handed their baby over to Pan as he walked over to Goten and laughed in his face. Goten and Bra rolled their eyes as the same process that had happened to Pan and Trunks started for them. A screech came from Bra as Goten looked over at her, even though he knew why she screamed, he didn't want to see her in pain.

A small baby with blue hair like Bra's and onyx eyes like Goten came from the machine door. Trunks and Pan's eyes were focused on the door to see what was to come. Trunks busted into a fit of laughter.

"Ha! It has blue hair!" Trunks pointed at Goten and laughed as Goten just smirked.

"Hey Trunks… You have lavender hair." Goten said smirking.

This made Trunks' laughter stop all together and glare at Goten.

"Name?" Mrs. Chang said looking at the two as Bra held their baby with such grace.

"Well it's a boy… How about Daichi?" Goten suggested looking at Bra for approval. She nodded and smiled.

The rest of the class period went on as everyone was paired with someone and a baby. Once the bell rang, Trunks took a capsule from his pocket that his mother had given him earlier this morning and told him not to open until Mrs. Chang's assignment was over. He threw it on the class room floor and watched as the smoke cleared to show two baby carries that you strapped to your stomach. Pan and Bra grabbed them and sat the babies into them.

"I'll take care of Asami until fourth period and I'll give her to you when we walk into the classroom."

Trunks and Pan had every class together thanks to Bulma.

"Deal." Trunks said moving the hair from Asami's eyes so she could see.

Bra looked at Goten and back at Daichi.

"We're switching every period." Goten just nodded as Valese came running to the four.

"I see you two were paired up." Valese said smiling at Pan and Trunks. "She's adorable! What's her name?"

"Asami." Trunks said looking at his daughter as if she was the most precious thing in the world and to him… She was.

Valese walked over to Goten to give him a huge hug as she looked at Bra's baby.

"Oh… I always knew you'd end up screwing around with someone and getting pregnant." She said making at face at Bra.

Pan and Trunks covered their open mouths with one and used the other to cover Asami's ears.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" Bra said taking off the baby wrap I have no clue what those things are called. and handed Daichi to Goten.

Bra snatched a hand full of curls and started to bang Valese into the locker as Goten panicked and handed the baby over to Trunks to pull the two girls apart. Everyone who was in the hall surrounded the two and started to roar with 'Ouches' and 'Damns'. Goten finally pulled Bra off of Valese as Bra had a chunk of Valese's curls in the center of her hand. The crowd went silent.

"Enough!" Goten shouted at the two of them. He faced Valese and pushed Bra behind him. "The hell is your problem Valese?" Goten shouted at her which he never did before. "You come out of nowhere calling Bra out when you know that the baby is for a project!"

Everyone around listened as Goten motioned to the blue haired baby coming to a conclusion that the blue haired baby was Bra's since neither Pan nor Trunks had blue hair.

"You know what? Bra had every right to beat the hell out of you!" Valese's eyes started to water.

"Goten I'm sorry." Valese paused and looked at Goten with raging eyes. "Wait, why does it matter if I called her out about her baby?" Everyone faced Goten.

"Number one, she's close to me and I'll be damned if anyone speaks to her like that." He paused and looked around. "Number two, that's my baby too!" The whole crowed went into a wave of 'Ooo's'.

"What? That baby is yours too?" Valese screeched as Bra walked over and took Daichi from Trunks' hands.

"Yep, this is his baby too." Bra smirked. "Can't you tell? He defiantly has Goten's eyes." Bra let out a evil laugh that made Valese's blood boil.

"Valese if you're going to act like that then… We're done." And with that, Goten and gang walked off to their next classes.

Goten's class

Goten had Mr. Brewer for second period. He taught Math, something Goten hated with a passion. All he could think about was Daichi and Bra.

_How could Valese say that about Bra? She knew the baby was a project! Hell, Japan knows about this project. I've never seen that side of her… Maybe she was just a bit jealous… But she could've of been because she didn't know the baby was mine also until after she said it. What's wrong with her? I thought she liked Bra. I knew Bra was on the edge with Valese but I didn't think Valese felt the same._

It fumbled Goten's mind to even try to figure out the issue of the matter.

"Goten Son! Please come up to the board and solve this problem." Mr. Brewer knew Goten wasn't paying attention.

_I swear I hate when he does that, picks me because he knows I'm not listening to a damn thing he's saying._

Goten let out a heavy sigh and walked to the board. His friend Kai was sitting in front of the board and looked at Goten and chuckled. Goten heard and couldn't help but laugh back. Kai knew just as well as Goten did, that Goten sucked at math.

"Something funny here Mr. Son and Mr. Lee?" Mr. Brewer said with a stern look.

"No sir." Both Kai and Goten said in unison.

"Then get to the problem Son!"

Goten looked at the board as he lifted his back foot up to hit Kai's. Kai knew what Goten wanted.

"72." Kai whispered to Goten.

Goten smirked and wrote it down on the board.

"That is correct Mr. Son, have a seat."

Goten laughed with Kai as he walked back to his seat to remain in the same class for forty five more minutes.

Bra's class

Bra sat in the classroom next to Kyle as she played with Daichi.

"So you and Goten have a baby now?" Kyle said making a weird face. Bra noticed and tried to clear the air.

"Yeah, it's just for Mrs. Chang's project. My mom came up with the idea."

Kyle nodded, even though it didn't make anything better. Bra still had a baby with Goten which was something he didn't like. He loved Goten as a friend but he didn't like that fact Bra had a computer sexed baby with him. They were currently in Language arts and they were supposed to be reading a book called. 'The Outsiders' by S.E Hinton. Since Ms. Ling read aloud, there was no need for Bra to open her book.

"Are we still going to the skating rink on Saturday?" Kyle asked unsure.

Bra looked at with a confused look. "Of course, why wouldn't we be?"

"Well you have Daichi and all and I didn't know if you'd be busy watching him." Bra had already told Kyle that Goten was coming and maybe Trunks because Goten didn't want Luca alone with Pan which made Kyle angrier.

"My mother is going to watch him." Bra knew that Daichi was troubling Kyle since their 'relationship' couldn't really take off since she had a baby with another guy. Daichi was glaring at Kyle the whole time as if he could sense something wrong with him. Without warning, Daichi bite Kyle's arm making it bleed.

"Ow! What the hell?" Kyle shouted standing up interrupting Ms. Ling who was currently reading.

"Daichi, No!" Bra said swatting his hand.

"Is something wrong?" Ms. Ling said looking at Daichi, Bra, and Kyle.

"He bit me!" Kyle showed his bloody bite to Ms. Ling as she stifled a small giggle.

"Go wash up and see the nurse."

Kyle walked out of the class as Ms. Ling continued reading to the class."

Pan and Trunk's Class… For all of you who skipped Goten and Bra's classes to get to Pan and Trunks, don't lie I know at least a couple of y'all did. You better go back and read them if you plan on reading this afterwards!

Pan and Trunks sat in the middle of the class with their desk pushed together so they could both watch Asami. They were both in History watching a movie of The Holocaust. Luca looked at the two as Asami slept in Pan's arms peacefully.

_Can't believe Trunks had a baby with my girl._

Trunks tapped Pan on the shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She nodded as he stood up to ask Mr. Tsung if he could go to the restroom.

Once he was out of the class, Luca made his way over to Pan and looked at her trying to ignore Asami.

"Hey beautiful." He said trying to get Pan's attention; she ignored him completely and kept rocking Asami. He glared at her and tried again.

"So are we going on that date?" Pan huffed and looked at Luca.

"Number one, it's not a date. It's just me doing Bra a favor. Number two, I'm nowhere near interested in someone like you." Luca smirked.

"What do you mean someone like me? Some who can make you feel like you climaxed to heaven?"

Pan's eyes focused on the screen as she shook Asami harder but not on purpose, she was trying to fight the urge to sock Luca in the jaw. Luca got closer to her.

"Or someone who can simply treat you better than Trunks can-

Before he could finish his sentence, Trunks was back and punched Luca to knock him out cold. Mr. Tsung stopped the film and faced the four, baby included.

"What's going on here?" He shouted waking up Asami.

"Luca here is trying to touch Pan!" Trunks said motioning to the motionless boy on the floor at Pan's feet. Mr. Tsung didn't know anything else to do rather than send the nurse to come get Luca.

"Mr. Briefs, I'd like to talk to you after class." Trunks shrugged and sat back down and he kicked Luca awake again.

"Touch _my_ baby or _my_ Pan ever again, and I swear you'll end up far more worse than Aaron ever could have." Pan froze.

_His Pan? He's never called me that before… I like it…_

Pan scooted closer to Trunks as the nurse rushed in to take Luca downstairs.

By now it was lunch, and the gang had that together.

"Eat Daichi eat!" Goten said having a fight with his son. Goten managed to shove a spoonful of peas and beets into Daichi's mouth, only for him to spit it out all over him.

"Damn it Daichi!" Goten slammed down the peas and beets and wiped off his face with a napkin and murmured into it.

"I swear you're lucky you're not old enough for me to fight." Bra slapped him upside the head causing Pan and Trunks to laugh while Trunks feed Asami with ease.

"Maybe it's because you're feeding him peas and beets, not the best combo Goten." Pan said with a smile as Asami started to tug on her hair.

"What it is Asami?" Pan said as if Asami could respond. Asami tugged on Pan's shirt as she flushed a shade of red.

"Whoa there baby! I don't think so, Trunks where's her bottle?" Trunks, Goten, and Bra burst into a fit of laughter as Trunks handing Pan Asami's bottle.

"You know it's not as bad as I thought it would be to be a father." Goten said looking at Daichi who was glaring at Kyle who had just walked passed.

"Why's Daichi glaring at Kyle like that? Oh my Dende! What happened to his arm?" It was a clear as day that Kyle had a wrap around his arm.

"Daichi bit him during second period and I have no clue why." Bra looked at Daichi as he eyed Kyle's every move. It concerned Bra to know that her baby boy was already throwing fits.

"Maybe he just doesn't like Kyle." Pan said shrugging as Trunks took Asami's bottle because it was empty.

"Why though?" Bra sat and let her mind fumble.

"Enough of that, how about we all sleep over at my house tonight so we can watch the kids and have some fun?" Trunks suggested making a weird face.

"What's wrong Trunks?" Pan said noticing the strange expression.

"I never thought I'd hear myself say that… Dende that's weird." The gang chuckled at Trunks' outburst.

_Is it really that weird to him? To have a baby with me?_ Pan thought feeling a bit hurt. Her unsure thoughts cleared once she saw Trunks playing with Asami's tiny hands and making faces.

_No… It's just weird to have a baby so young._ Trunks thought hearing Pan's thoughts as clear as if she'd spoken them.

… _We're bonded? _

Vegeta gad told them about how a bond was formed but… They weren't mated well physically at least, this was only from a computer how could a bond be formed?

_Bulma_… Pan thought as Trunks didn't respond but only looked at Pan and back at Asami.

**Alright! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I had a laugh writing it, I would do the reviews but it's going to take way too long since it's already 9:22pm. I'll write reviews in the next chapter for this one and the first one! Toodles!**

**Trunks: **_**Pan… I'm hungry**_

**Pan:**_** Get the hell up and fix something to eat then! You have two legs use them!**_

**Goten: Why are you two just looking at each other like that?**

**Trunks and Pan: Uh… No reason.**

**Pan: **_**How can we be bonded but they aren't?**_

**Trunks: **_**We have to ask my dad.**_

**Bra: DAICHI! LET GO OF MY HAIR! IT'S THE SAME COLOR AS YOURS! PULL YOUR OWN!**

**Me: Well then… **


	3. Chapter 3

The Little Pink Diary:

Hey guys, I have a huge headache but I'm writing for you lovely chaps!

KaitAstrophe95: Well here you go lovely!

SetoSerenity fan: I love those type of fanfics too :)

Trina Hearts: Well thank you!

lavenblue: Thank you! And I'm currently reading you're stories and I'm in love with them!

Just Believe786: Here you are!

Guest: Emergersh! Read on!

Saiyan Chik: You're one of my favorite reviewers I swear! :D

jtibb64: I enjoyed making Bra diminish Valese :)

.7: ... Type your review for this chapter here... ? Nice review Hahaha!

KaitAstrophe95: Gah! I'm so sorry! I forgot you used the name Daichi! I hope that's alright!

betty69blue: WHY THANK YOU!

Trina Hearts: I laughed while writing it xD

Saiyan Chik: UPDATED BOOM! BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE I SAID BOOM!

SetoSerenity fan: xD hehehehe!

Chapter Three: Bonded?

Pan and Trunks looked at each other with horror in their eyes.

_Oh Dende… He can know everything I'm-_

Pan stopped once she noticed Trunks looking at her with a Vegeta-Like smirk. How was she going to keep him out of her mind? There had to be some way… But then again, if she did that would make her not able to read Trunks' mind. Did she really want to find a way to stop it?

"Everything alright you two? You're kind of freaking me out." Goten said raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Pan and Trunks looked at Goten with huge eyes.

"Um, yeah everything's just fine!" Pan said laughing lightly trying to make an alibi. "Trunks and I are going to go up to the garden so Asami can look at the plants." Pan handed Asami to Goten and took Trunks by the hand leaving Goten and Bra with the kids.

"Trunks how is this even possible? I mean we're not mated… Physically. I thought this was only possible if two Saiyans were to-

Pan flushed a shade of red when she noticed how close Trunks was to her. She made a small smile and a uncomfortable giggle.

_He's really close…_

_Does it bother you?_

Pan beamed even more red once she remembered; Trunks could read her every thought without even trying.

_No of course not, it's just-_

Before she could finish her thought, Luca arrived up to the garden. Trunks glared as he moved away from Pan. Luca looked at the two of them, but mostly at Trunks with rage. He was still pissed about Trunks knocking him out and the fact he couldn't go anywhere near Pan without her mouthing off to him or Trunks getting ready to beat his intestines inside out.

"Can we help you Luca?" Pan said with a look of disgust.

Luca smiled at Pan as Trunks' phone went off. It was Bulma calling to see how the project went. As much as he didn't want to leave Luca and Pan alone, he had to but he knew she could handle herself.

"I'm going to take this." Trunks walked off into the green house so he could talk to his mother.

Luca sat next to Pan trying to ease up on her.

"So Pan… Do you know how to skate?" Luca looked at her seeing if she'd even look at him; she did. It was the first time he was just being nice and not trying to flirt with her like a playboy.

"If my mind remembers how to teach me, I use to skate a lot with my father and Goten when I was younger and it was something I looked forward to every Saturday afternoon."

**FlashBack**

**Pan was only seven when they started to skate. Goten was eight and he was a handful with Trunks. **

**"Papa, why are we skating? Shouldn't we be training incase Broly comes back again?" **

**Gohan and Goten had just beaten Broly, with the help of Trunks and Videl of course. **

**"Panny, training all the time isn't a good thing. It'll make you grow tired of it and you'll never get stronger." Goku was flying with Goten, Gohan, and Pan to the skating rink so Gohan could meet up with Videl. **

**"Plus it'll make you Narcoleptic." **

**Gohan looked at Goku with a face of shame.**

**"Dad, people who are Narcoleptic fall asleep at any time without even knowing it."**

**Goku dazed out into the sky to think about what he said. They arrived at the skating rink within about twenty minutes to see Videl outside waiting for Gohan.**

**"Look Dad, look!" Goten was skating as fast as he could to show off because Pan was a bit slower than he was.**

**Right when Goku looked at Goten, he crashed into a wall. Pan laughed as she skated circles around his laid out body.**

**End of Flashback**

Luca smiled as Pan's face was lit up by the sun that danced on her face that made slight twinkles spark in her eyes. Trunks walked back over to see Luca and Pan sitting down; he didn't want to act right away so he just leaned up on green house to see what Luca had in mind. Pan smiled as the sun warmed her face, it made her feel like the world was at peace finally. Luca scooted closer to her as he put his hand on her neck and pulled her closer to his face.

_I knew he had something in mind._

"Luca what are you-

Before Pan could finish her sentence, Trunks already had his hands on Luca.

"I don't know what sick game you're trying to play on Pan, but I'm not letting you hurt me little sister like that."

That stung…

"So I'm just a little sister to him."

Pan said aloud in such a soft whisper she could barely hear it. She didn't want to say it in her mind because Trunks was bound to hear. Pan fought the urge to cry as hard as she could, but she could feel the tears taunting her eyes.

"I'm going to go uh, to the bathroom."

Pan said walking fast so she wouldn't make a big scene.

Trunks was so focused on Luca, he didn't notice Pan leaving.

"Luca I'm on the verge of killing you without even thinking about it."

Trunks said beginning the choke Luca slowly.

"P-Pan."

Luca managed to choke out.

Trunks glared and choked harder.

"Pa… n … She's ... G… on … e."

Trunks looked deep into Luca's eyes trying to manage what he was trying to say. Then it clicked, Pan was gone.

Trunks dropped Luca and ran out of the Garden to find Pan.

_Pan where are you?_

He asked telepathically, but something was wrong. He felt something blocking him from connecting to her.

_Damn it! She found out how to block our thoughts, but how?_

Pan walked past the bathroom and wiped her tears in the process. No one seemed to notice her crying.

_I have to go somewhere._

Pan walked upstairs where the rest of her classes were.

"Uh, Mrs. Moore? Can I please have the work for the next class period?"

Mrs. Moore turned around on confusing.

"Are you going somewhere?"

Pan didn't know how to answer her.

"Something in my family came up and I need to go home right away, but I don't want to fall behind so I wanted to ask all the teachers for my work."

Mrs. Moore nodded and handed her a stack of papers.

"I sent an email out to all the teachers and they should be faxing me all your papers."

Pan sat on top of the desk and waited a few minutes for the faxes to come in. Mrs. Moore handed her the next stack of papers and Pan gladly took them.

"Mrs. Moore, if anyone asks any of the teachers where I am, could you do me a huge favor and not tell them? I don't want to be pestered with questions when I come back. Oh, and tell Trunks I have the baby."

Mrs. Moore nodded and smiled at Pan.

"You are my best student, so anything for you Pan."

Pan smiled back and walked out the classroom.

She kept walking until she found a door that left the school building. She looked around to see if anyone was there, no one. Pan took off to the skies with Asami; she managed to pick her up from Goten and Bra.

** During Trunks and Luca's Altercation **

**Pan walked into the Cafeteria while Goten and Bra were bickering about something pointless. **

**"Hey you guys, I'm just grabbing Asami from you two."**

**Goten nodded as him and Bra continued to argue about what they were before Pan had come in.**

**"Bye Daichi, Auntie Pan will be back soon."**

**She said before kissing her nephew on his forehead. He made a small giggle as she did so.**

**"Asami, Momma and you are going to take the day off."**

**Asami made a small baby noise as Pan kissed the tip of her nose.**

** After Trunks and Luca's Altercation **

Trunks walked around looking for Pan.

_Dende where is she? I hate the fact she blocked our thoughts…_

Trunks walked into the cafeteria to see Goten and Bra attempting to feed Daichi again.

Trunks sat down next to the three with a look of defeat.

"Where's Asami?"

Trunks said in a panic about his Daughter's disappearance.

Goten looked at Trunks.

"Pan came and took her."

Now he knew something was wrong. Pan was gone and she took the baby. To him this kind of sounded like the Maury show. I happen to be watching that right now. And when it comes to 2 years old Delijah… Darren…

Trunks stood up causing Goten and Bra to both grab his attention.

"Didn't you know?"

"Actually I didn't have a clue. She left right when I almost killed Luca for trying to kiss her."

Goten rose from his seat with nothing but furry in her eyes.

"He tried to what her?"

Goten shouted so loud that everyone in the cafeteria could hear him and turned around.

"I swear when I find Luca I'm killing him!"

Goten took off to go find Luca before anyone could stop him.

Bra looked at Trunks with worry.

"Aren't you going to go after him?"

She exclaimed not worried about Goten getting hurt but him getting in huge trouble.

"Goten can take care of himself, I need to find Pan."

Trunks tried to sense for Pan's Ki. He couldn't sense it.

_She suppressing her energy... Wait... Asami can't suppress her energy! I just need to sense her's out._

Trunks sensed for Asami, but couldn't sense her's either. Pan had put one of the Ki bracelets that suppressed your energy on Asami that she had picked up from Bulma a while back. She didn't want Trunks to find her and she meant it.

"He only thinks of me as a little sister... How could he?"

Pan spoke out loud for Asami to hear.

Asami had a look of desperation in her eyes, as if she understood Pan's words.

Pan had finished her work about an hour ago. She flew to the place that Trunks and Goten had fought Broly and hid in the cave behind the waterfall with Asami. She didn't know weather or not she should say something to Trunks, or leave it alone. Pan sat Asami down in between two rocks so she wouldn't crawl off the side of the cave.

"Ouch, what was that?"

Pan's foot had hit something hard.

She picked up what seemed to be a necklace with a small oval shaped locket. It had the initials TB on them. It was very similar to the locket she lost in the Grand Tour when the ship started to breakdown in space because it flew out the air trap. She opened the locket to see a picture of Pan with he arms and legs wrapped around Trunks' while he was standing up holding her tight. It was the day he had gotten back from a trip that Bulma sent him on because Vegeta insisted it. In fact... It wasn't too long ago, maybe two years.

**The Story Behind The Locket **

**Pan: 13**

**Trunks: 15**

**"Trunks is coming back today!"**

**Pan said full of joy as she plopped down on Bra's bed while Bra began doing her hair in the mirror.**

**"I know, you must be excited you get you're best friend back."**

**Pan crawled over to Bra with a smile.**

**"Oh come on Bra, you know for a fact you're my best girlfriend. He's just the best guy friend."**

**Pan said sitting on the counter that held up the mirror. She couldn't deny the fact that she was indeed happy that Trunks was coming back. It had been a year since she'd seen him. She never understood why Vegeta sent him away for a year anyways. But that didn't matter now, all that mattered was she was getting to see Trunks again.**

**"Bra i'll be right back."**

**"Alright but hurry, Trunks should be here within about fifteen minutes."**

**Pan nodded as she took off downstairs where her backpack was. It was Friday and school was finally out for the Summer. She pulled out a little pink diary that she kept with her at all times. She walked back upstairs with her diary tucked tightly underneath her shirt so no one would see it. Pan walked into Trunks' room inhaling his sent that seemed to always remain in his room. She sat on his bed as if it were hers and began to write.**

**Dear Diary,**

**Trunks is finally coming back today! I can't wait to see him, I've missed him so much. I don't know why Vegeta sent him away. Did he do something wrong? Never mind that, I've been in love with Trunks since day one. Vegeta says there was a bond that was connected between us two the day I was born. Vegeta said when Bulma was holding Trunks at the age of two, something about him seemed that he always wanted me near. I don't know what that's all supposed to mean but I do know one thing. I'm glad he's finally coming home. Maybe today is the day I tell him I'm in love with him? No he'd never believe me, he'd think I'm pulling his tail or something. After all we always played pranks on each other before he left. Oh Dende, that reminds me... Is Trunks still going to be the same as before he left? Looks like I'll have to find out for myself.**

**-Pan Son**

**Pan walked back downstairs to see Vegeta in the kitchen sitting at the table with a bottle of water in his hands. She walked faster to her backpack hoping her wouldn't realize she was there or what she was holding.**

**"Brat I can sense you're here, I don't have to look to see you."**

**Pan stopped in her tracks.**

**"Hey Vegeta, how was training?"**

**Vegeta clicked off the TV and walked over to Pan as she hid her diary behind her back.**

**He inhaled her scent and smirked.**

**"You've been in Trunks' room, because he hasn't come back yet so his scent couldn't be on you unless you were somewhere he goes a lot."**

**Pan blushed a deep shade of red and made a small laugh trying to think of a reason to say she was in Trunks' room.**

**"I was in there because... _Think Pan think! _Bra said she needed her capsules that she had left in there earlier after she had left his room looking for Goten's CD's that he had left here before Trunks left." **

_**Nailed it! Let's see if he believes it.**_

**Pan looked at the Alpha male as she searched his eyes for a sign of reassurance. Vegeta glared at her.**

**"I would sit here and talk to you until you revealed the real reason you were in there, but I don't have time for it. I must get back to training."**

**Vegeta walked off back into the gravity room.**

**A wave of relief washed over Pan as she tucked her diary into her backpack. She ran back upstairs to Bra's room where Bra seemed to be finishing her hair.**

**"What took you so long? It's five more minutes before Trunks comes!"**

**Bra threw on a pink summer dress on what reached mid-thigh and some brown wedges. Her hair was curled in huge locks that made her hair look like it belonged in a fairy tale. Pan on the other hand had on black skinny jeans, navy blue converse, and a stripped navy blue and white tank top. Her hair was up in a pony tail with her bangs hanging in the front. Her hair reached a little past her shoulders.**

**"Don't you think that's a bit much?"**

**Pan said talking about the curled hair and pink summer dress.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**Pan rolled her eyes mentally slapping herself. Bra was a princess and she'd be damned if she didn't act and dress like she was.**

**"Girls come on! We're going to stand on the launch pad where Trunks should be arriving any second!" **

**They heard Bulma shout from downstairs.**

**Both girls took off downstairs and outside where all the Z-fighters were waiting for Trunks' arrival, even Dende, Mr. Popo, and Korrin had come to see Trunks come back. Pan stood beside Goten as she latched onto his arm tight. Goten was fourteen and it hurt a bit for his best friend to miss his fourteenth birthday. **

**"Look! Here he comes!" **

**A ship began to land on the launch pad as smoke started to come from the landing ship.**

**"Vegeta! You sent him to space?"**

**Bulma shouted unaware were her husband had sent her son exactly.**

**He shrugged as everyone remained still. The door opened as a fifteen year old Trunks emerged from the ship with a large amount of duffle bags. He dropped every single one of them once he saw his friends and family.**

**"Hi."**

**He said as if it had only been a couple of days since he was gone. **

**Pan was the first to run towards Trunks and latch her legs and arms around him. He laughed as he softly inhaled her scent that he'd missed so much. He could hear the soft sobs that Pan made. He held her up by putting his hands on the lower part of her back.**

**"I missed you so much."**

**She sobbed into his shirt.**

**He laughed and held onto her tighter.**

**"I missed you too Panna."**

**Bulma snapped a picture of the two of them and smiled.**

**"Vegeta he looks calm, was it really necessary to send him away?"**

**Bulma said looking at her son and Pan.**

**Vegeta just studied his son's movements. **

**"We can only hope he stays calm and that the little trip I sent him on did him some good."**

**Vegeta had sent Trunks away because Trunks was going threw heat. The question was... Would he stay calm now that he's around Pan again?**

** End of The Locket Story **

Pan let the tears roll down her cheeks, she was in love with a man that only thought of her as a little sister... How could she cope with it? Pan's phone began to buzz in her pocket.

**New Text Message!**

**From: Goten**

**Pan where are you? I'm crazy worried about you and so is Bra and Trunks. Please respond, even if you don't tell me where you are I just want to know my little sister is safe.**

Pan smiled at the fact her brother was so protective over her. Just as she was about to text back, her phone was shot right out of her hands. Pan turned around to see a man with brown shaggy hair and what looked like to be the same armor, but not the same type of armor Saiyans nor Frieza's men wore. It was different, more bulkier.

"Going somewhere monkey girl?"

He said stepping closer to Pan as two more men were behind her. One with blonde hair and one with black hair.

"Hey Dimitri, looks like she has a baby."

The man with the black hair held Asami by her hair causing her to cry.

"Put her down now!"

Pan said about to charge for the man, but Dimitri had a tight grip on her.

"Aren't you a bit young to have a baby?"

Pan scoffed.

"It's that project that we read about on that sign on the way here. Something like a Capsule Corp. Machine created the baby."

Dimitri nodded.

"Ah yes, the one that dies within a year."

Dimitri inhaled Pan's scent causing her to growl.

"Now, now Pan. Calm down shall we?"

Pan glared.

_How does he know my name?_

Dimitri looked at the man with black hair that covered his eyes and smirked.

"Kill it now."

The man threw Asami over the cliff as she began to cry louder."

"ASAMI!"

_Trunks help!_

Pan thought and shouted Asami's name at the same time. She kicked Dimitri and darted for Asami.

"ASAMI AND PAN!"

Trunks shouted as he took off for Pan and his daughter leaving Bra by herself with Daichi.

**Sorry about the cliff hanger! But I thought I had to do it to you guys ;) **

**Trunks: MY DAUGHTER! _MY _PAN!**

**Pan: ASAMI!**

**Kaitlyn: GOTEN GO HELP YOUR NIECE AND SISTER!**

**Me: *Screaming uncontrollably* OH MY DENDE!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Little Pink Diary:

Can I just say… WOW! I never knew this story would be so popular! I thank everyone for their support it really means a lot! And I know I leave you all waiting way too long but I was trying to find a way to make this chapter pretty intense! And for all those who are asking, I'm still going to be updating Destined and I just have to figure out where my mind is going with that story… Any who! Here we go…

**Just Believe786****: Everything is going to be alright sweetheart lol!**

**Girlie: Muwahaha! Here it is! And aw thanks!**

**Lavenblue: Ha! I know I hated making Trunks say it but it had to be done!**

**SetoSerenity fan**** : To answer your question Vegeta knew Trunks was in heat and he'd be after Pan, but Trunks' feeling whether or not he'd ever loved Pan is not revealed yet.**

**AnimeHannah: I'VE DONE MORE! :D**

**Betty69blue: I know **** READ ON!**

**Trina Hearts: HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS! Ha!**

**Kaitlyn: Thank God!**

Chapter Four: Baby's Our Father

Bet y'all didn't see that coming!

Pan flew at full speed for her daughter as something held her back; it was one of Dimitri's goons. Tears began to flow down Pan's face hoping that Asami hadn't fallen yet…

There wasn't a cry to tell her she was alright.

_Please let Asami be okay please! Dende I'm begging you! I'd give my own life for my baby! Please Dende Please!_

Pan prayed crying as Dimitri played with her hair.

"Come on Pan, it'll be okay."

Pan's eyes flickered teal as the tears pushed through.

_Dende save my baby… Save her!_

Pan let out an ear piercing shout as her hair grew down to her elbows and began silky and golden; Her teal eyes full or rage and worry. Pan had become nothing other than a Super Saiyan, the first woman to ever become a Super Saiyan.

"I need my baby!"

Pan moved hard and fast as she managed to pry her way out of the man holding her tight. In the process, she was about to yank his arms clean off if he didn't let her go willingly.

"You fool! How could you release her?"

Dimirti shouted at the young man.

Pan sniffled letting the tears fly behind her as she looked around for Asami. She didn't see her baby anywhere. Pan could only see one color… Red. **(Q/A: I'm pretty sure someone is freaking out like "OH MY GOD! SHE ONLY SEE'S RED! IT MUST BE ASAMI'S BLOOD! EMERGERSH! NOOO!" **_**Ahem… Kaitlyn. **_**But no Asami is not bleeding on the ground, the expression, "All she could see was red." Is basically saying she was full of anger and red is the color representing anger.)**

Pan turned back to see Dimirti behind her.

"Looking for your baby monkey girl?"

Pan turned around to see Dimitri, all she wanted to do was end his life and meet him on the highway to Hell and murder him all over again.

"Well I'm looking for mine too."

Pan was confused and was about to break, but she had to figure out what he was trying to say.

"I don't have your baby."

Pan said coldly approaching Dimitri with cold eyes that seemed to burn through his soul.

"No, but you had my father! You killed my father!"

Pan's mind tried to configure what he was saying, and then it hit her… He was talking about Baby! Baby was his father!

"I didn't kill him, my father did. If it's a fight you're looking for though, I'll be sure to grant your wish!"

Pan darted for Dimirti as the tears seemed to start again. She yanked his arms behind him and pushed her feet onto his back to make him feel pain. He cried out in agony as she slowly began tearing the muscles in his arms.

_Not that I'm complaining, but why hasn't his two brothers come out yet?_

Pan ignored her thinking and continued pulling the young man's arms from his body. Once she heard a pop in both arms, she stopped. He looked at her with both arms broken as he kicked her but had little success. His attempt to harm her only made her more irate. She growled and began doing a full out Maiden's rage. Dimirtri looked as if he was going to pass out, but that wasn't enough for Pan… Pan wanted to see his blood. She pulled her hands back behind her and glared.

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!"

She shouted as she shot a full powered Kamehameha blast into Dimirti's stomach. Once she light dimmed down, you were able to look straight through Dimirti's stomach. Pan waited for the young man to fall on the ground and onto his knees; he did it immediately. Pan lowered as she landed on her feet still in Super. She walked over to see him still breathing, and with every breath he took caused a spark to lighten in her. What if her baby couldn't breathe the air he was breathing that she deserved and he didn't?

"Tell your father I said burn."

With tears in Pan's eyes once more, she walked behind Dimitri and snapped his neck causing and instant death. Pan lowered out of her form seeming rather pleased that she killed him, but she had to find Asami! She searched around for her Ki.

_Damn it! I put a Ki hiding bracelet on her! _

Pan said cursing at herself. Not knowing whether or not your baby was alive had such excruciating pain that no mere mortal could understand. Pan slowly approached the cave she knew the two brother of Dimitri's were in waiting for her arrival. She took a deep breath and entered. No one…

_Where are they?_

She questioned.

A small cry was made when she turned around to see two sets of crystal blue eyes and barley, black ones. Her heart skipped a beat when she knew who all three pairs belonged to. Pan ran towards the three about to hug Trunks but stopping herself when the line replayed in her head.

_Pan, my little sister…_

She took a deep breath and reached out for Asami as she baby happily came to its mother. Trunks let go of Asami with a look of anger and worry. Goten ran up to Pan and hugged her trying not to squish Asami in the process.

"I'm so glad you're alright."

He said choking back on a cry.

Losing his little sister would've been the worst thing in the world for him, and without her he'd feel like joining her in the afterlife. Pan smiled as she hugged her brother breathing in his scent that smelt like hazel nut and brown sugar. Trunk hadn't moved from where he was standing as he looked at Pan, all she could see was anger. All he knew was worry.

"How could you be so ignorant?"

He finally shouted causing Goten to let go of Pan and step in front of her.

Goten had always been protective over Pan no matter who he had to stand up to.

"I know damn well you're not talking to-

Pan moved Goten out the way and handed him Asami.

"I can fight my own battles Goten."

She said as he held his niece.

"How could I be so ignorant? How could you be so heartless?"

Pan shouted as she started to cry in anger and sadness.

Trunks looked into her eyes as his were still hard and cold trying to figure out what she meant by _heartless_.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs, I swear on the land that I rest my soul upon that you are the worst person I've ever laid eyes on!"

It struck a nerve in Trunks to hear those words come out of her mouth, and then he said something he'd always regret.

"Fuck you Pan. I don't need you or anybody else."

He closed his eyes causing Pan's nostrils to flare and her eyes to widen.

She didn't say a word; she just grabbed Asami from Goten and flew off. Goten looked at his best friend and walked towards the Saiyan with closed eyes. Without any warning what so ever, Goten punched Trunks so hard in the jaw, he fell back. Trunks' eyes opened to see an enraged Goten already in his Super Saiyan form.

"How dare you speak to my sister in that tone?"

He said colder than anyone had ever heard him speak before.

Trunks stood up from his spot only for Goten to knock him back down with his foot. Trunks had always been stronger than Goten, but right now Goten's foot felt like the rock that held the Z-Sword as its prisoner on the Kai Planet. Trunks was speechless. Had he really said those words to Pan? Had Goten really punched him? Without time to speak, Goten flew off for Pan. Trunks stayed on the ground thinking to himself.

_How the hell could I say that to Pan? She's like a little sister to me and I can't say that to a little sister. How could I be so foolish? She probably hates me now…_

I know someone is like. "Bastard! Stop saying that she's your little sister!"

Trunks slammed his hands hard on the ground as he flew off.

** Back At School **

Bra sat in her last class period of the day as the principal came through the door.

"Bra Briefs? Can we have a word with you?"

Bra already knew it was about the absence of her brother and Goten, but she walked over anyways.

"Would you have happened to know where Trunks and Goten have gone?"

Bra already had her game plan set out for when this was going to happen.

"There was a family emergency and my mother recommended that they both come home, I chose to stay so I could help the two with anything they missed."

Bra said as if it was as simple as breathing.

The principal looked at her with wavering eyes, but he had no right to doubt her. After all, she was a well behaved student and very honest… _Kind of_.

He nodded and left Bra to go back into her class.

_You four better be okay…_

Bra thought as she walked back into the classroom with Daichi in her hands.

** With Pan, Goten, and Asami. **

Pan flew as fast as she could with Asami in her arms squinting burring her face into her mother's chest as she wind struck her eyes.

_I hate him! How could he do this to me?_

Pan thought as she flew faster with the same line running over and over again in her mind.

_Pan, my little sister_.

Pan scoffed at the words that seemed to be stuck on replay in her mind.

Goten flew close behind as he finally caught up to Pan and his niece.

"Pan, please slow down! I know you're upset but I need you to slow down. Can't you feel your Ki dropping rapidly?"

Before Pan could answer, she was hurdling to the ground.

Asami balled him her mother's arms as Goten flew fast for Pan catching her and Asami in his arms. He didn't know what to do or what to think. Although Trunks was his best friend, Pan was his sister and family tops over friends any day. He knew what was right and what to choose. He had to stick on Pan's side… But where did this leave Bra? Bra was Pan's best friend and Goten's _Baby Momma_, but she was also Trunks' sister. The thoughts rushed through his mind as he approached the house. He sensed for his parents Ki but couldn't feel anything.

_Must be out somewhere, they should be home soon so I should let Pan rest._

Goten opened to house to smell dinner cooking on the stove, but something more important than food was in his hands now, his sister. It's a shock when a Saiyan can ignore food to say the least. He walked up the stairs and into Pan's room. Pan wasn't really girly, so her room wasn't either. Her room was painted orange since it was her favorite color. All around the room was huge pictures of friends and family… But mostly her and Trunks. Her queen sized bed had orange and red sheets as her T.V sat mounted on the wall straight ahead right above her dresser. Goten laid Pan on her bed and tucked her in tight taking Asami from her hands. He kissed Pan's head softly before walking out.

"I love you Pan."

Goten walked downstairs and fixed a meal fit for a Thanksgiving dinner table, but really it was just for him and Asami, knowing she wouldn't eat much it was mostly for him. He devoured the food as he fed Asami in the process.

"I really hope you're father stops acting like such a-

He stopped realizing that those big blue eyes were looking straight into his almost taunting him to finish his sentence.

Goten silenced himself and kept eating and feeding his niece.

"We're home-

Chi-Chi stopped when she noticed the baby that Goten was sitting on the couch with as she rested in his lap.

"Oh my Dende, is this your baby?"

Of course Chi-Chi had already known about the project and was excited to see the results, she was quite happy.

Goten shook his head as he turned off the T.V

"This is Asami; she's Trunks' and Pan's."

He said looking at his niece playing with her silky soft black locks.

Chi-Chi smiled as she walked around the couch and held her granddaughter. Asami was still asleep so she didn't make much movement.

"Her name defiantly fits her, she is beautiful."

Goku came into the house dropping off all the groceries while looking at Asami in Chi-Chi's hands.

"Is she yours?"

He asked his son who had both arms on the back of the couch.

"Nope, she's Trunks' and Pan's. Her name is Asami."

Goten sighed as he thought about Pan and how she must be feeling. He didn't know she liked Trunks, no one did. But he knew for a fact his words stung.

"Where's your sister?"

Goku asked about to walk up the stairs.

"She's in her room sleeping, I wouldn't bother her. She's had a long day."

Goten said making his father stop in his tracks. He could feel his daughter's Ki that was extremely low and it worried him, but he didn't show it.

"_Fuck you Pan; I don't need you or anybody else."_

_It struck her once again causing her to erupt. _

"_All I ever did was love you Trunks! But you're too blind to even see that!"_

_Pan shouted at the lavender haired man who still looked breath taking to her. His cold icy blue eyes that were naturally loving and bouncy looked like an android. _

"_You're just a little sister, nothing more to me than Bra is."_

_This made Pan fall to her knees._

"_No, you can't just think of me like that! You can't!"_

"No!"

Pan shouted darting up from her sleep. She was covered in sweat and was breathing deeply.

"What is going on?"

Pan questioned herself as she walked into her bathroom to take a shower.

** At The Briefs Home **

Bra was unlocking the door as Trunks pulled up in the driveway. He went back to get his car. Bra sensed her brother and turned around to speak to him.

"Hey where've-

Before she could finish, she noticed a look in his eyes that hadn't been there since the day he almost lost Pan.

** FlashBack **

**Baby had Pan in his arms while his hands wrapped around her neck.**

"**So monkey girl… You love your life dearly huh?"**

**Pan's eyes darted in and out as she stopped breathing.**

**Trunks was fighting his baby version of him to break free to save Pan, and with enough strength he did. Trunks rushed towards Baby ad Goku stopped him in his Super Saiyan 4 form. The man looked amazing. Goku looked at Trunks and spoke.**

"**Take Pan and help her, I must fight baby."**

**Trunks nodded as Baby released Pan letting her fall, he caught her.**

**Trunks flew off into the skies laying Pan on a cliff as he regenerated her energy. **

"**Come on Panna! Please be okay."**

**With those words, Pan's eyes sparked open as she inhaled deeply hugging Trunks.**

"**You saved me."**

**She whispered as he hugged her back inhaling her scent.**

"**I always will."**

** End of FlashBack **

"What happened?"

Bra asked knowing something was wrong.

Trunks didn't say a word, he busted through the doors causing Bulma who was in the kitchen burning food which she called cooking. Vegeta didn't even glance at his son, he just stood up.

"I see my project worked amazingly!"

Bulma said looking at Daichi in Bra's hands.

"Where's your baby Trunks?"

Bulma said holding Daichi rocking him softly.

"She's with Pan."

Bra said before he could even speak, it's not like he was going to anyways.

"Fuck her."

Trunks said glaring causing Bulma and Bra to gasp.

Vegeta walked over to Trunks with anger in his eyes and slapped him son in the face.

"Look at me brat."

Vegeta said grabbing Trunks by the throat.

"Don't you ever speak of Pan like that got it?"

Vegeta and Pan had a father and daughter like bond that he didn't really show. But then again, Vegeta shows nothing.

"Gravity Room now brat."

Vegeta said yanking his son by the collar leaving Bulma and Bra in shock of what he said.

Once in the gravity room, Vegeta looked at his son.

"Now speak and tell me what happened before I rip out your windpipe."

Trunks took a deep breath.

"She's just my little sister and I don't want her acting so foolish."

** Back at The Son's **

Pan stepped out of the shower with just a towel wrapped around her and her hair. She reached under the bed where her little pink diary happened to be after she kicked it under there this morning. She grabbed a pen and began to write.

Dear Diary,

It's like screaming, but no one can hear. You almost feel ashamed that… Someone could mean so much to you that without them, you feel like nothing. If I'm just his little sister, then why does it hurt so much? I know why… Because I love him dearly and he'll only love me the way he loves Bra.

-Pan Son

**I know this chapter is kind of rushed but I was in a hurry! D: I hopped you all like the chapter and please stay tuned for the next as he listen to Trunks explain himself to Vegeta and figure out this feud between the two… It's Love and War everyone… Hmm… I feel another story idea coming on… A little Love and War perhaps? *Grins evilly* **

**Trunks: "She's just a little sister to me."**

**Pan: "He's all I ever wanted… Why won't he notice?"**

**Goten: "How am I going to see my son if I can't even go near the Briefs home without seeing Trunks?"**

**Bra: "What happened? Why is he saying such cruel things about Pan?"**

**Kaitlyn: "Why did I scream and gasp randomly at this chapter?"**

**Me: "Why is it so hot in here?"**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Little Pink Diary:**

**MYSTERY: Here it is lovely!**

******loveSetoxSerenity4ever: They'll be feuding for a little but they will make up soon :)**

******jtibb64: I know! I had to make Vegeta slap him it was caused for!**

******Kaitlyn: ;D YOU KNOW I LOVE ME SOME EMERGERSHING! LMAO! O.O No need, Goten and Gohan will handle Trunks soon enough. *Evil Laugh***

Chapter Five: Locket

Vegeta waited to see if Trunks would say more, but he didn't.

"So she's nothing more than a little sister to you?"

Vegeta scoffed at his own son's ignorance.

Doesn't he understand that I sent him away because he was in love with her?

Vegeta looked at his dull faced son.

"Why did you say those things about Pan?"

He said ready to slap his son if he dared to say anything stupid  
again.

"It just angered me that she put herself and our baby in danger."

Vegeta knew the feeling was much deeper than that. He knew that his son  
was still very much in love with Pan but there was something pushing it  
down, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to talk to her through his bond  
with her. Vegeta was no fool, he knew his son was bonded with Pan even  
though they hadn't mated physically.

"Leave me to my training boy until you come to your senses."

_My senses? What did he mean by that?_

Trunks thought questioning the man but never dared to say it to his face.

As the young Saiyan walked through the door he saw his mother and sister discussing what could have made him have such an outburst, but quickly silenced when they found his eyes on them. Trunks didn't say a word to the two, he just walked up to his room and slammed the door.

Trunks dove head first onto his bed and let his pillow smother his face.

_Why was I so stupid and foolish to say those things about Pan? I didn't mean it but I can't tell her that now... She hates me I just know it and I can't go anywhere near her house because I'm pretty sure Goten would kill me without any warning and I'm almost positive that Goku already knows and Gohan will soon find out. What have I done?_

Trunks lifted his head up from his pillow and sat up straight. He didn't know what he thought of Pan really, all he knew is what he _had _to think of Pan, not what he _wanted _to. Trunks ran his fingers through his lavender hair and sighed heavily; through the corner of his eyes he could see a picture of him and Pan on his bed stand. It was the same picture that was in his locket that he lost years ago but never knew where. Memories of that day began to flood his mind like a tape recorder.

**On The Ship Home**

**Trunks packed all of his things as he hummed anxiously waiting to get home... He finally was going to see Pan. His father had sent him away because he was going through heat and he knew the young male was in love with Pan and he wouldn't be able to control himself considering he was fifteen and Pan was only thirteen. Trunks very much understood his father's demands, but of course didn't agree with them. But none of that mattered to him now, all that mattered was seeing his Pan-Chan.**

**"You are now entering the Earth's atmosphere."**

**Trunks smiled as he saw the colors over blue, green, and white through the windows.**

**"I still love her... But if I really love her I have to let her go."**

**Trunks promised that he'd get over his love for Pan because she had shown no sign that she loved him back... He didn't want to pressure her into loving him so it seemed to be the best choice. Trunks sighed as he made up his mind; he'd ignore all feelings for Pan. The only way he could love her was in a sister manner.**

**"You have now landed, have a nice day."**

**The ship spoke as the doors opened.**

**Trunks walked out of the ship to see everyone, everyone but Pan. A look of sadness came over him until he saw a girl with jet black hair running towards him. He smiled as he dropped his bags to open his arms for the young Saiyan beauty. **

**"I missed you Trunks."**

**She spoke softly as she had her legs and arms wrapped around him. **

**He could hear the soft sobs of Pan as he hugged her tighter inhaling her scent.**

**"I missed you too Panna."**

_**More than you'll ever know... I love you Pan but I can't tell you or show it anymore...**_

**End Of Flashback **

Trunks jumped from his bed breathing heavily and sweating. He had finally come to realize his mistakes; he had been pushing Pan away for so long that he really thought-

"You love her brat."

Vegeta said staring at his son in his door frame.

**With Pan**

Pan slid her diary underneath her pillow and laid on her bed looking up to the ceiling. She let out a soft sigh as tears streamed down her face. She didn't understand why she felt the way she did. He hated her right? He didn't need her... Right? His words repeated in her head as she tried not to cry loudly so her family wouldn't come up stairs and check on her. She knew they were all home because she could feel their Ki.

"Pan?"

A small creek of her door was made before she saw her brother with wild hair.

Pan wiped away her tears so Goten wouldn't know she had been crying, little did she knew he was listening to her cry and couldn't take to hear her cry anymore.

"Hey Goten."

She said with her voice still shaky from her crying.

Goten's coal eyes softened as he closed the door and walk to his sister's bed side. He let his head hang low because he honestly didn't know what to say.

"Pan I want you to know that no matter what Trunks said and how it hurt you that you always have a brother to protect you and love you like no other. Trunks shouldn't have said those things and even though he was my best friend, I can't let him talk to you like that nor will I defend him."

Pan wanting nothing more than to break down and cry... No one knew she was in love with Trunks so it made it harder for her to explain.

Goten looked at his little sister searching for hope of some sort, but he saw nothing. Before he could speak again Pan was crying in his arms.

"Goten what am I going to do? I don't ever want to see him again because he'll just make me cry all over again."

He understood what she meant, he didn't want to see Trunks again because he knew the minute he saw him that he'd get angry and want to fight.

Goten rocked Pan softly as he cradled her trying to make her stop crying. Pan was a strong girl and he'd never seen her cry before which is what made him mad the most. A small knock at the door was made before it made the same creeking noise it did when Goten had entered the room.

"Pan?"

The same question was called but by a different voice, but not too different.

Pan didn't look up, all she did was sob into her older brother's arms hoping that some day she'd be the same again.

"Hey Gohan."

Goten said still rocking his sister.

Gohan looked at his fragile sister with anger. **(Q/A: Remember Goten, Trunks, and Pan are the only ones who knew why she was crying because they were the only ones there... Besides Asami.)**

Before Gohan could say anything, Goten quickly hushed him.

"Pan I'll be right back, okay?"

She nodded stiffly as she curled into a ball and sniffled.

Goten kissed the top of her hair and walked out of the room with Gohan and into his own room.

"Why the hell is she crying?"

Gohan shouted, it was the first time he had seen her cry too.

Goten put a finger over his own lips to quiet his brother down.

"Pan had left school today around lunch time after some incident happened with this boy named Luca who tried to kiss her. Trunks handled it, but before Trunks even got back she had taken the baby and went somewhere."

Gohan looked at his younger brother trying to figure out what that had to do with Pan crying.

"Pan wouldn't cry over something like that, nor would she leave school over something like that."

Goten nodded.

"I know, which means something must have happened after Luca tried to kiss her rather it was dealing with Trunks or Luca."

Gohan was slowly getting the gist of it all.

"After Trunks came back and told us everything, I was about to go and kill Luca but then out of no where he shouted Pan and Asami and took off. I didn't want to miss anything if something was wrong so I went with him and told Bra to cover for us."

Goten didn't want to tell what happened next but he knew he had to.

"When we got to where we felt Pan's Ki and three other men, we saw Asami falling over the edge and we could hear Pan from the inside screaming for her. Trunks quickly grabbed Asami as the three of us took off the back entrance of the cave and were about to take action, but before we could, Pan went super and took out the man who had seemed to be the leader of them all. He said their father was Baby and he was coming back for revenge. The other two men where gone by the time Pan was outside fighting the leader of the pact. Once Pan had finished fighting she had the intentions of coming in to fight the two brothers but like I said before, they had already left. Once Pan saw us, it looked like she was about to hug Trunks but stopped herself and hugged me instead."

Gohan sat still listening to his brother speak.

"Then out of no where, Trunks started yelling at her asking if she was stupid or something and I stepped in front of her defending her, but she pushed me aside and said she could fight her own battles. When she started yelling back at Trunks, he snapped completely and told her 'Fuck you, I don't need you or anybody else' so she grabbed Asami from me and flew off at full speed. I punched Trunks and left him on the ground and flew off for Pan. On the way here, she fell out due to lack of energy from flying too fast and I told dad that she just had a long day is all and not to bother her."

Once Goten finished he took a deep breath.

"Clearly it has something to do with Trunks otherwise she would've hugged him and not hesitated, that's when you should have known something was wrong. Aside from all that it has to deal with something he did after that boy Luca tried to kiss her."

Goten nodded as he felt his brother's Ki rising slowly.

Gohan's eyes flickered from coal to teal as his hair sparked gold. The eldest son of Son Goku felt nothing but hatred to the lavender haired boy; all he wanted to do was kill him for making his little sister cry.

"Gohan think about this, we can't do anything to him without Pan's consent. After all this is her situation and we can't act upon it no matter how much we want to."

Goten said trying to calm his brother.

"Right now, all we need to do is figure out what happened with her and Trunks and comfort her. She needs brothers right now Gohan."

Gohan calmed down listening to his brother's words as he nodded and walked out of the room.

Goten and Gohan came back into the room to see Pan on her bed blissfully sleeping.

"She'll be alright Gohan."

Goten said patting his brother on the back before walking out with him.

Pan wasn't asleep, she was awake and staring out the window; she felt a object in her pocket as she dug into it to pull out the locket she had found in the cave. She wanted to throw it out the window but she knew she couldn't do it.

Pan got out of her bed and flew straight out the window... She was off to the Briefs home.

**With Trunks**

Vegeta looked at his startled son.

"No Dad, I can't be I mean-

"Would you shut up!"

Vegeta shouted causing his son to silence immediately.

"Damn it Trunks, I sent you away because of her and you know that! You know you were in love with her and you still are! You're forcing yourself not to when you shouldn't be!"

Trunks put his head in his hands and spoke to his father.

"Father, Pan hates me now and I know she doesn't love me back so what's the use in trying. I've come so far in making myself believe I don't love her so why stop now?"

Vegeta growled as he slammed the door shut behind him.

"Because it wouldn't hurt to try! You didn't tell me everything that happened and I demand to know it all!"

Trunks sighed as he told the story but included what he had told Luca before Pan had ran off.

_She loves him just as much as he loves her, but I'm not going to play match maker so until her comes to his senses I'm leaving him be._

Vegeta stared at his son.

"Well it's time for you to make up you're mind because you seem unsure."

Trunks was about to speak but was cut off by Vegeta.

"I'd do it now if I were you because she's here."

Trunks jumped up from his bed as Vegeta opened the door to hear his mate and Pan speaking.

"He's in his room."

They could hear Bulma say as Pan's footsteps were made coming up the stairs.

Vegeta nodded at his son as he walked out of the room greeting Pan on the way back downstairs. Trunks looked at Pan and he knew she had been crying.

"Pan I-

"Look Trunks, I just came to give you back your necklace that I found in the cave earlier today."

She cut him off and tossed him the locket.

He wiped his thumb over the front that had been covered in dirt; and there were his initials... TB.

_So that's were it_ went.

He thought to himself as Pan stared at him.

She had managed to put up a barrier in between their thoughts and she refused to break it.

"I guess I'll be leaving."

She said before turning the door handle.

"Pan, wait."

Trunks said causing her to stop in her tracks and tighten her grip in the door knob.

"I didn't-

"You what? You didn't think I would leave? Well here's some news for you Trunks... You said you don't need me or anyone else right?"

Trunks was silent.

"Wish granted."

Pan said before she slammed the door and left Trunks standing in the middle of his room as he saw the tears she had let fall from her eyes on his wooden floor.

"What have I done?"

Trunks said throwing himself onto his bed choking back tears of his own.

**That was chapter five everyone! I know it was the shortest chapter I've ever written for this story but I hoped you enjoyed it! :D Also, please go check out the poll that is currently up on the profile, it's for the next story idea! Voting will be open until Thursday May 9th at 8:00pm! I will also reveal the new story topic winner that day! **

**Shenron: "Wish granted is my line..."**

**Kaitlyn: "I know big guy... I know..." *Pats Shenron on the back***

**Jade: "Stay tuned everyone! ... It'll be alright Shenron..."**

**Me: "Dende save us all..."**


	6. Chapter 6

The Little Pink Diary:

Hi everyone! I'm trying to get this done while my adrenaline is pumping! Here we go...

**Kaitlyn: Whoa der baby! I think you'll like this chappy... He's not stubborn anymore :)**

**Mystery: They make up nicely xD**

**LavenBlue: Yeah Trunks can be a d*** like veggie. Like Father like Son.**

**loveSetoxSerenity4ever: IN-TENSENESS ! **

**FAIR WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS LEMON! Muwahaha...**

Chapter Six: Express Yourself

Pan flew back home hoping no one had noticed her absence as the tears flew back behind her.

"How could he be so stupid? How could he not understand that I'm in love with him?"

Pan said to herself as she flew closer to home.

Once Pan approached her window, she closed it softly so it didn't make a sound.

"Pan."

Pan flinched at the deep voice that had called her.

"Y-Yes Papa?"

Pan said afraid he had known where she had been.

"Where were you?"

Pan thought to herself as she tried to make up an alibi.

"I just went out for a night's flight; I couldn't sleep. I'm not home too late am I Papa?"

When she had left, it had been an hour or two after school got out and now it was nine.

Goku shook his head.

"I just wanted to know where you were considering it's a school night."

Goku didn't want to pressure Pan into telling him what had happened considering that fact his sons wouldn't say a word.

"Well wash up and get ready for dinner alright?"

Pan made a light grin as she nodded.

A quick hot shower to ease her mind would do her some good.

"If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses."

Pan sang softly.

"Sink me in the river, at dawn. Send me away with the words of a _love _song."

The word love send shivers up Pan's spine.

"Lord make me a rainbow, shine down on my mother. She'll know I'm safe with you she stands under my colors. And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no. Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby."

Pan sang in such a sweet tone that no one had ever heard her sing in before.

Pan sighed as she stepped out of the shower again for the second time that night and walked downstairs to see her family waiting for her so they could eat.

"How was everyone's day?"

Chi-Chi asked wanting to make conversation with her family.

Gohan nodded as well as Goten... But Pan was silent.

"Pan?"

Chi-Chi asked again.

"It was fine Momma."

Pan said pulling off a fake smile.

Chi-Chi read right through her daughter.

"What's got you thinking Pan?"

Pan looked over at Asami who was in her highchair and looked back at her mother.

"Just thinking about Asami is all, I'm wondering if I'm doing alright as being her mother."

Chi-Chi smiled.

"Of course you are Panny!"

The rest of the meal went on with small talk as they finished up everything.

"I'll do the dishes."

Pan said so everyone could just go to sleep and not bother her when it was her time.

"You sure PannyBaby?"

Chi-Chi asked her daughter making sure it wasn't too much.

"It's fine, off to bed everyone."

Pan said in a motherly-tone causing everyone to make a slight giggle.

Her parents kissed her first as Gohan kissed her next.

"Night you three!"

Pan said as she ran the water and put in soap.

Goten watched his sister without her knowing. She had thought he had just went to bed without kissing her goodnight. Pan began to sing her song again.

" The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had just enough time."

She paused as she let a rush of relaxation run over her, singing calmed her down.

"And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom. I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger, I've never known the lovin' of a man, but it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my 's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever, who would have thought forever could be severed by the sharp knife of a short life, well, I've had just enough time."

Pan had a beautiful voice but never let anyone hear it, and the fact Goten was getting the chance to left him speechless.

"So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls, what I never did is done. A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar, they're worth so much more after I'm a goner. _And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'. Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_."

Pan sang the last part softly as she sighed.

"Maybe you'll hear the words I've been _saying_."

Pan said changing the words.

She finished her last dish to turn around to see Goten.

"How long have you been there?"

She asked startled.

He lied not wanting her to know he heard her sing.

"A few seconds ago, I remembered that I forgot to kiss you goodnight."

He said walking over to his little sister and kissing her on the cheek and running his fingers through her hair and back to the side of her cheek where he kissed her.

"Pan I'm always here for you, don't ever forgot."

She nodded and smiled as she hugged her brother.

"Thanks GooBear."

Goten blushed at the sudden nickname.

"GooBear?"

She nodded into his shoulder not wanting to let go of her brother.

"I guess that's alright Panny."

He said hugging her tightly one last time before going to bed.

Pan walked up to her room after listening to the soft snores of everyone in the house. She laid down as she turned off every single light and even her T.V. Pan didn't know whether or not she should tell Trunks how she felt or let it go, either way she had to make her mind up soon. Once Pan laid down, a small knock was at her window.

"Trunks?"

Pan questioned as her heart skipped a beat.

He climbed through the window and looked into her coal eyes he could barely see, but since the moonlight reflected off of her eyes he could see them.

"Pan I have a lot to say that I should have said a long time ago, please listen."

Pan nodded as they sat on her bed after closing the window.

Trunks looked at Pan once more.

_This is it Trunks... _

_Now or never..._

Pan said breaking the barrier she had created to block their thoughts.

_You know you can tell me like this right?_

Trunks shook his head.

_It'll be better if I tell you by speaking._

He sighed before he began.

"Pan I've been in love with you ever since I left for my trip to space that my father sent me on. I tried to push away the feelings because I didn't know whether or not you loved me back but I've been doing that for so long, I had convinced myself that I loved you the way I love Bra. Pan I love you more than you'll ever know and I need you to at least try to understand how much I do."

Trunks caressed her cheek and looked deep into her eyes.

"Panna I never wanted to hurt you."

He said laying his forehead against hers.

Pan smiled, she had finally got what she wanted... For him to say he loved her. Trunks noticed a pink book from under her pillow and snatched it without her realizing and put it in his back pocket.

"Trunks I-

"Sh, don't say anything... Just tell me if-

"The feeling is mutual."

Pan said before Trunks devoured her lips.

He kissed her passionately before climbing on top of her. His hands roamed up and down her sides as she let out a soft moan to his touches. Trunks broke the kiss and looked deep into Pan's eyes as she looked at him with a bit of a whimper.

"Pan I don't want to take things too far."

She nodded understand what he meant by _too_ far.

"Trunks I trust you can control yourself."

The thing was, he didn't know if he could.

He continued to kiss her as he let his hands go up her shirt and un-hook her bra causing her to gasp.

Had he taken it too far?

"Did I-

"No, it's alright."

She said before kissing him again as his hands covered both of her breast causing her to moan slightly.

He enjoyed the sounds that had emerged from her lips and wanted to hear more.

He pulled down her pants along with her panties as he put one of his fingers at her wet entrance. She whimpered as he teased her causing him to smirk. He abruptly stuck his finger into her causing her to scream, but was cut off by his kiss.

"Sh."

He said catching her scream in time before it had come out all the way.

He plugged another finger into Pan as she moaned louder making him moan as well, his hardened member was feeling her though his jeans. Pan began to undo Trunks' pants as he stopped her.

"Pan I don't want to go too far."

She frowned as he said that, she was about to cry. After all he said to her did he not mean it?

He noticed the sad look in her eyes and kissed her neck.

"Pan I want to take you, I really do."

He said making her breathe out in pleasure.

"But I want to wait until you're eighteen."

Pan looked into his eyes.

"Eighteen, you promise?"

He nodded as he plunged his two fingers in and out of her until her whole body convulsed as she whispered his name in ecstasy.

"Trunks..."

He moved her sweat covered bangs out of her face and kissed the top of her forehead before she went to sleep.

"Goonight Panna, I love you."

He felt in his back pocket to feel the little pink dairy he had taken from underneath Pan's pillow.

**Muwahaha! Did you a enjoy this chapter? I hope so! I know it's short I'm sorry! (/.\)**

**Trunks: "I told her I loved her..."**

**Pan: "I'm so happy... He feels the same."**

**Kaitlyn: _He has her diary... _**

**Trunks: *Stares at Kaitlyn***

**Kaitlyn: *Whispers* "Lemme see Trunks."**

**The song Pan sang was called "If I Die Young" By "The Band Perry"**


	7. Chapter 7

The Little Pink Diary:

Hey everyone! I'm guessing you're all liking the story? *REMINDER* The poll of my next story is closing tomorrow at 8pm sharp!

**Kaitlyn: I was reading your story "Leave Out All The Rest" and It said "Gobber" and it was late and I thought it said "GooBear" then I re-read and I was like "Heeey! Goobear is cute!" Oh! And I have a surprise for YOU in this chapter!**

**MarronChestnut: I don't like Trunks x Marron so I wouldn't recommend me to do that kind of story because if I did then I might to something kinda mean to Marron... No offense but I really don't like Marron. If you'd like to know why I would love to tell you. And for some extra info. The creators of the whole DBZ series were going to put Trunks and Pan together but they ended up not doing because a lot of people were already saying it would be 'wrong' and I don't like Pan x Ubb together really either. Sorry.**

**lavenblue: Thanks for the advice! But I didn't do it... (/.\) I'm sorry! Glad you liked the chappy though!**

**Trina Hearts: Thanks!**

**StickFigure01: Thank you!**

**Saiyan Chik: Here you go lol!**

**loveSetoxSerenity4ever: ;D You lemon lover you lol!**

Chapter Seven: Missing

It was finally Friday and Pan woke up with a slight smile on her face; she had dreams about Trunks. She let out a soft sigh as her alarm clock's noise started to finally get louder as she threw her hand down on it hard. Memories of last night made her smile brightly, then blush.

_Good morning Trunks._

Pan said through their bond as she stood up to get ready for school.

She waited a while to see if Trunks would answer before trying again.

_Morning Panna._

Trunks' voice came groggily as she heard him sigh and smiled.

_Sleep well?_

_Of course... I had dreams about you like I always do. I'll see you later Panna, you'll distract me from getting ready if I don't leave now! Love you Panna._

Pan smirked when he said she'd distract him.

_Love you too Trunks._

Pan had to admit, she was pretty damn happy that Trunks had finally told her he loved her just as much as she loved him! And what better way to express herself better than her little pink diary? But that would have to wait until she was done getting ready. Pan stepped into the hot shower as the water danced over her skin making her smile at the warmth. She stepped out of the shower after about thirty minutes and walked over to brush her teeth, once she was done with the basics including brushing her hair, she got dressed. Pan put on skin tight beige pants, black toms, and a very thin black shirt that had five golden buttons in the shape of balls, a collar, and the sleeves coming down to her elbows. Her hair was loose as the ends were curled. She looked quite stunning! Now it was time to write in her diary...

Pan walked over to her bed as she reached under her pillow searching for her diary, once she couldn't feel it she panicked.

"Where is it?"

Pan questioned looking around her room frantically as she searched harder for her diary.

**Mornings With Goten**

Goten smiled as her hung up the phone.

"Alright baby, I'll see you in a bit."

A sweet voice came from the line, but it wasn't Valese's.

"Alright Goten, love you."

He smiled as he nodded.

"Love you too."

He hung up the phone as he walked to his bathroom and did his daily routine; sing in the mirror, take a shower, brush his teeth, fluff up his hair, and get dressed.

Goten for some reason was in the most enthusiastic mood and had no clue why... Or did he? Could it have been because of _her_? He shrugged it off as he looked at himself one last time in the mirror.

"You sir, are sexy."

He said before doing a spin and walking over to his phone to check the time; 7:02am. School didn't start until 8:30am so he had plenty of time.

Goten walked over to his phone that rested nicely on his bed and picked it up to call her again.

"Goten? I thought you had to go."

She said as he could tell she was smiling.

"You know I can't stop listening to your sweet voice love."

He said causing her to giggle.

"When are you going to tell everyone about us?"

She asked growing impatient that her boyfriend was hiding the fact him and her were together. It had happened the day Valese and him broke up.

"In due time babe."

He said listening to her sigh.

"Alright Goten, I trust you on this."

He nodded and smiled at the girl he loved voice.

"I promise darling."

With that, a few more minutes of their conversation continued before he broke off the conversation.

"It's almost 7:45am baby, I have to go."

"Okay, I'll see you at school. Love you."

He smiled, he loved hearing that line emerge from her lips.

"I love you too Kaitlyn." **(Q/A: Ha! Yes Kaitlyn is based off of KaitAstrophe95 ! xD I couldn't help it Kaitlyn!)**

**Mornings With Bra**

"I hate mornings!"

Bra screamed as loud as she could without even caring who heard, I guess you could say she was cranky in the mornings to say the least.

Bra began throwing objects around the room in frustration. Abruptly, Trunks busted into his little sister's room.

"What_ the fuck_ Is wrong with you?"

Trunks shouted putting emphasizes on the two words.

"I can't find my beige heels!"

Trunks wanted nothing more than to slap the blue out of his sister's hair.

He rubbed his temples slightly as he let out a heavy sigh.

"You're telling me that you are yelling," he said pausing still rubbing his temples, "over some damn shoes?"

He shouted the last part causing Vegeta to march up the stairs angrily.

"Why the hell are you two brats yelling and it's 7:50am in the fucking morning?"

He said causing his two teens to silence.

"Bras is fussing over some shoes and it was irritating me to hear her throwing around her crap!"

Bra glared at her brother.

"Bra get over the damn shoes and find another pair!"

Vegeta said stomping out of the room along with his son.

"Telling me to find another pair of shoes than the ones I want is like me telling you to find another enemy other than Goku."

Bra murmured under her breath.

She continued her search for her heels.

**Mornings With Trunks**

After breaking their bonded conversation and Pan putting up the barrier again, Trunks felt in his back pocket... Pan's diary. He opened it slightly hesitating after thinking about what she would do if she found out.

_She'll never know if I don't say a word_.

Trunks thought proceeding to open her diary. Trunks was quick to get dressed so he had a lot of time after he was done.

Trunks opened to the first page and began to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know if Trunks likes me or not... He constantly stares at me like he's planning on eating me which scares me a bit... Is he just messing with me or is something wrong?_

Trunks froze as he remembered the day, it was the day he was beginning to go through heat.

_Dear Diary, _

_Vegeta is sending Trunks away and it makes me pretty sad that I won't see him for a while... Maybe he'll send letters? Can you send letters from space? I want to give him this letter that I wrote before he leaves but I don't know if I should._

Trunks saw the envelope that was in between the pages and could tell it was the letter she wanted to give him. He shoved it in his pocket and continued reading.

"Trunks!"

Trunks jumped and shoved the diary into his back pocket as his father walked into the room to see the look on his son's face.

"What are you hiding?"

Vegeta asked knowing his son was up to something.

"Nothing Dad."

Trunks said standing still as Vegeta welcomed himself into his son's room.

Trunks panicked a bit hoping he wouldn't discover the diary in his back pocket or the letter. Vegeta inhaled and his eyes flashed at his son.

"Pan?"

Trunks' face paled.

"Why do I smell Pan's scent all over your pants?"

Trunks was about to speak before Vegeta grabbed his son by the throat.

"What did you do to that girl?"

He shouted as Trunks held the hand that was choking him.

"N-Nothing! I didn't do anything! I went by her house last night is all to tell her how I r-really feel about h-her. She said the feeling was mu-mutual and I just spent some time with her for about ten minutes before I came back home!"

Trunks said gagging for air.

Vegeta looked at his son and let him go.

"Then why is her scent on your pants?"

When Trunks returned that night, he took a shower to get her scent off and it had worked, but he went to her house with a pair of jeans that he slept in that night.

Trunks panicked, but before he could do anything Vegeta had him 'police search style' against the wall. He felt down to his back pockets and reached in to find both a diary and a letter.

"You took her diary?"

Vegeta asked as Trunks gulped.

"That's funny, good luck with that."

Vegeta said simply as he walked out of the room and back into his own.

"That's it?"

Trunks questioned himself as he read the note that the envelope held.

_Dear Trunks,_

_This may seem sudden but I really... Love you? I don't know how to explain how I feel about you but all I know is that I do really care and I'd do anything to make you smile. I don't know if you feel the same but I just wanted you to know before you go on your little trip... Maybe if I told you this you'd stay? Why are you going anyway?_

_-Pan Son_

Trunks sighed as he shoved the diary and note back into his pocket without thinking and left his room to go get Bra.

**Back To Pan**

Pan panicked as she started to breath heavily.

"Where could it be?"

She asked looking around until a rush of anger washed over her.

"Trunks! He was the only one who was here before it was missing!"

Pan said to herself as she was about to cry.

If he did have her diary, she'd never be able to face him again.

"Pan!"

She could hear her name being called as she tried to put on her happy face she had on when she had awaken.

"Pan?"

Goten said in a questionable tone walking into his sister's room where she smiled.

Goten couldn't help but smile when he saw her do the same.

"Morning GooBear."

She said walking over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Morning Panny. Are you ready to go? Trunks and Bra are outside right now."

Pan nodded and smiled even though inside she was murdering Trunks.

"You two have a good day at school!"

Chi-Chi said as she washed the dishes in the sink.

"We will!"

Pan and Goten said before kissing their parents.

"Love you Momma, Papa!"

Pan said before bolting to the door.

_Pan looks a lot happier... Maybe she was just having a mood swing last night?_

Goku thought and smiled once he knew his daughter was better.

Pan and Goten walked outside to see Trunks and Bra leaned up again his Mustang with bright smiles.

"Morning Sons."

Trunks said smiling looking at Pan searching for a smile from her too, but none was found... Only a blank stare.

"Morning under wears! Let's go!"

Goten said running into the car as Bra chased behind him for calling her and her brother underwear.

Trunks walked towards Pan with a look of confusion.

"Is everything alright Panna?"

Pan looked at him with the same dull expression.

"Everything is fine Trunks-Kun."

She said walking into the car, although he didn't believe it one bit.

"Did she call me Trunks-Kun?"

Pan had never called him that before... It was either Boxer-Boy, Trunks, Or Big Shot.

He walked over to the car to see Pan sitting in the passenger's seat looking out of the window and Bra and Goten in the back bickering. It was just like any other morning... Except Pan wasn't Pan. They drove to school with only the loud noises of his sister and Goten arguing until they were about five minutes away from the school.

"Would you two shut up?"

Trunks shouted over the two causing them to look at him and then at Pan.

"Usually Pan is the one yelling for us to shut up."

Bra said looking over at Pan.

"Pan, are you okay?"

Goten asked looking at Trunks daring for her to say it was something dealing with him.

There was no answer...

"Pan?"

Pan stirred as she faced Trunks' side of the car with her eyes closed shut; she was asleep.

Goten smiled as he noticed she was sleeping and not ignoring anyone. If anything was to come up about Trunks ever again, Goten was sure he'd be all over it.

_They think I'm sleeping but really... I just want to ignore it all._

Pan thought with the barrier still up between her and Trunks.

Trunks continued to drive as they reached the school.

"Wake up Pan."

Goten said shaking his little sister's shoulder causing her to stir awake.

"I'm up, I'm up."

Pan said groggily sitting up.

She looked over to see Trunks had already stepped out of the car and was waiting on the three.

"Goten!"

They all heard a small voice being called as they entered the school doors.

"Shit..."

Goten muttered as he tried to find a way to avoid-

"Goten! Hey!"

Valese said standing in front of the four making Pan and Trunks chuckle and Bra to glare.

"Hey Valese..."

He said not knowing what to say other than that, he didn't want anything to do with her anymore but she clearly didn't get that so he had to just do his best to ignore her.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

Valese said looking like a complete airhead.

"Because he broke up with you about four days ago..."

Bra muttered under her breath.

Valese heard and glared at the blue haired princess.

"So where's you're demon spawn?"

She said referring to Daichi.

They had left the kids at home since Bulma was going to be home all day and Chi-Chi was going to drop off Asami at Bulma's.

"Bitch my son isn't a demon spawn!"

Bra said with her eyes burning with furry.

"Valese I-

Before Goten could tell the young girl to leave, Bra had her by the hair and was slamming her head into the glass trophy case causing it to shatter.

People gathered around with phones chanting 'fight' as Bra kicked Valese in the jaw.

"My son is no demon!"

Bra said once again before stomping on Valese's ribs as she made a blood curling screech.

Everyone shouted with 'Ohs' as they jumped back realizing Bra had crushed Valese's ribs. Trunks had been recording the whole thing considering it was the first time Bra had ever gotten into a fight.

"Break it up you two!"

The principal shouted as he pried the Saiyaness off of the young bloody girl.

"Bra, my office now!"

The principal said as two girls picked up Valese and took her to the nurse.

Everyone walked their separate ways as Goten, Pan, and Trunks walked to Mrs. Chang's room for first period.

Everything went normal until the bell rang for second period.

"Pan tell me what's wrong."

Trunks said after she told Goten bye.

"Nothing."

Pan said walking faster.

Trunks sped up as he stopped her by stopping in front of her.

"No Pan, I know it's something... What is it."

Pan sighed and then realized something. Her scent was in the new pair of jeans he was wearing. **(Q/A: He's not wearing the same jeans he was wearing this morning! He's wearing a new pair due to Vegeta.)**

Pan growled as she flipped Trunks around and dug in his back pockets to pull out her diary and note she was planning on giving to him before he left. Before Trunks knew what was happening, he saw her face completely red and her eyes filled with tears.

"How could you Trunks? How could you invade my privacy like that?"

She shouted glaring at him.

"I don't even know what to say to you Trunks!"

Pan said before storming off.

"Pan wait-

Before Trunks was finished... Pan had taken off down the hall way.

It had been three passing periods and Pan had been no where to be seen.

_She took off again..._

Trunks thought.

"Hey Trunks, where's Pan?"

Goten asked looking at the hybrid.

"I don't know, she took off again."

Goten's nostrils flared as she pushed Trunks up against the wall.

"What the hell did you do this time?"

He shouted causing everyone to stop and stare but no one dared stay for long because they knew what both were capable of.

"I didn't do anything, she just took off."

Goten studied his blue eyes before scoffing and letting go of Trunks.

"If I find out otherwise... Trunks run."

Trunks wasn't scared of Goten, but right now he had to admit he was a little intimidated. The only time he had seen him like that was the day Pan fought Dimitri.

**With Pan**

Pan wasn't dumb, so she didn't go back to the cave she had went to days ago... Instead she was at Master Roshi's Kame house.

"Master Roshi, do you mind if I stay here for a little today?"

She didn't want to be with Master Roshi, but she had to be somewhere.

Master Roshi noticed the young girl's distress.

"You're always welcomed Pan."

He said looking at the young girl.

"Oh, Master Roshi could you do me a favor and not tell anyone I'm here? Not even my Papa?"

Master Roshi shifted uncomfortably as he blushed looking at Pan.

Pan didn't even want to know what the old perverted man was thinking.

"Eh, Pan?"

He said still blushing.

"Yes Master Roshi?"

She asked looking at the old man.

"How's about you give me a kiss for keeping your secret?"

Pan sighed...

_Figures he'd say something like that._

Pan leaned down and kissed Master Roshi on the head for a friendly gesture.

Master Roshi beamed red and a nose bleed started to flow as he fainted on top of Mr. Turtle.

"Sorry about him Pan, you can go to my room and sleep there if you want."

Mr. Turtle said being kind as Pan smiled.

"Thank you."

She said kissing the top of the turtle's head causing him to blush too.

"Aw Pan."

Pan smiled lightly before walking into the Kame house.

She needed to rest, after all she was exhausted.

**Hope you all liked this chapter! And OOOOH! TRUNKS HAD TO RUIN IT AGAIN! NOOOO! :) **

**Trunks: "How could I be so stupid... Again."**

**Pan: *Sleeping***

**Kaitlyn: "I'm Goten's girl!"**

**Goten: "Kaitlyn is my girl!"**

**Me: "Dear Dende..."**


	8. Chapter 8

The Little Pink Diary:

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating, I don't really want to explain why so just read on... ***REMINDER* THE POLL HAS BEEN CLOSED, IF YOU'D LIKE TO SEE WHAT WON PLEASE CHECK OUT MY PROFILE! Okay this is something I'd like to say, for those of you who are emailing me personally I'd like to ask one thing. I'll never be a good writer? If that's so true then tell me why the hell my stories are slowly becoming more and more popular? _ And I go to your profile and see not one single story but you have to nerve to say something about mine. Not everyone is going to like my stories but I'll tell you one thing... ;) I don't need people hating on me to tell me I'm good.**

**Mystery: Here it is :)**

**SaiyanChik: *Sigh* I know, he ruins every thing... Lmao! Aww... Do I still get my cookie even though I haven't been updating? I WANTS MUH COOKIE!**

**MarronChestnut: I really appreciate you liking my story but no offence, I hate Marron. I Trunks and her together more than anything. Akira Toriyama was actually going to put Trunks and Pan together because originally they were not suppose to be that far apart in age. Due to the U.S showing their version of the DragonBall series they were getting people that were saying it was a 'pedophile' couple because the makers of the DragonBall series in the U.S made the age difference huge. Have you noticed int eh Japanese version Bulma's hair is lavender like Trunks'? Bra and Bulma were suppose to have lavender hair so they could match Trunks but the U.S changed that too. **

**KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913: THANK YOU!**

**loveSetoxSerenity4ever: I had to put a Vegeta touch to it!**

**dianaloveanime: Thank you, I hope you like this one too.**

**StickFigure01: Thanks hahaha xD**

**Kaitlyn: YOU'RE GOTEN'S GIRL!**

**Lavenblue: Ha! She was excited? xD He will...**

**TrinaHearts: Thanks**

Chapter Eight: The Date

Pan awoke the next morning looking up to see two blurry figures and one yelling that hadn't been in view.

"Shut it up pig! Old master still has what it takes!" She could hear and old voice saying as she opened her eyes fully to see Oolong and Master Roshi hovering above her.

"Roshi you know she's too young for you and it's about time you set your own grave!" Oolong said shouting at Roshi as Pan looked up at the two wondering what was going on.

"Wh-

Before Pan could finished, she shrieked without realizing.

"Roshi what are you doing on top of me?" Pan questioned as she blasted the old man through his own house and into the beach waters outside.

"I told you guys it was a bad idea from the start." The turtle said in the corner of the room looking at the Roshi shaped hole in the wall. Pan had to gather her thoughts to remember why she was in this bed and not in her own, and then she realized that she had spent the night when she had only meant to stay a couple of hours.

"H-Has Papa showed up?" Pan questioned worried that her father had known where she had been. Oolong turned and looked at Pan.

"Actually, he's-

"I'm here Pan." Goku said emerging from the doors as he looked at his fifteen year old daughter. Pan could feel sweat beading down her face as she tried to explain.

"Papa I-

"Pan don't even make up an excuse, I want the real reason and I promise my lips are sealed." Pan didn't know if she could tell her dad, so she said another reason that sounded reasonable.

"You and Momma have been arguing so much lately that the stress was getting to me." Goku couldn't believe what he had just heard. Sure him and Chi-Chi were going through some arguing times as a married couple but was it really getting to the kids that much?

"Pan, I had no idea. I'm so sorry, I'll be sure to talk to your mother when we get home but for now you just rest." Goku walked out of the room looking a bit tensed. How could he have not realized that his arguing with his wife was affecting his children as well. A small snort was made from the left side of Pan's bed.

"Come on Pan, I know that's not what's getting to you. Chi-Chi has her outburst all the time." Oolong said as Pan turned to face him. She could trust the pig right? Of course, it's not like they came by to see them anyways and she disparately needed to vent. Pan took a deep breath before speaking.

"I've liked Trunks since we were little and a few days ago he told me he felt the same and that the only reason why he'd been acting like he didn't was because when Vegeta sent him away for his trip to space because he was in heat was all because he didn't think I felt the same. When he told me that my heart melted and I thought that we could work, but when I woke up the next morning my diary was gone. I had a hunch about who had it since he was the last person I saw before it was missing. When he picked Goten and I up for school yesterday, I was trying to see if guilt would bite him before I did; but it didn't. So when we got to school he asked what was wrong and I could smell my scent from his new jeans he was wearing, so I checked his pockets and I saw my diary and the note I was going to give him before he left for the 'heat trip'." Pan said finishing hoping Oolong caught it all. The pig smiled lightly as he looked at the hybrid.

"I think you're doing the same thing he was doing." Oolong said simply as he went to go get Master Roshi out of the ocean. Could it be true? Could she have been pushing away her feelings like Trunks did? But she wasn't pushing away love... She was pushing away _forgiveness._

"Pan, are you ready to go?" Goku asked coming in to see his daughter with teary eyes.

"Hm? Oh, yeah Papa." Pan said hoping he didn't hear what she had told Oolong. Goku noticed the tears in her eyes and not only that, he'd heard what she said to Oolong. Now it was clear why she was 'sleeping' in her room that day. Trunks most likely told her that she was nothing more than a sister causing her to run away from school, Goten and Trunks found her and Trunks had said something to Pan making Goten be rash, and Pan ran away yesterday because of him again. He couldn't tell Pan about what he knew because she'd be furious.

"Sucks to see you go Goku, you never come around to see old Master Roshi anymore." Roshi said breaking Goku's thoughts. Goku rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

"Heh, sorry Roshi. It's hard balancing it all out." He said truthfully hoping he'd understand. Roshi nodded as he walked up to Goku.

"You take good care of your family, you understand? You're lucky to have such a beautiful one." He said warming Goku's heart. "Thanks Master Roshi, we'll see you in due time!" He said taking his daughter's hand and flying back home with her. The flight was silent because he didn't want to say anything; he knew she was thinking. "Pan, I hate to see you quiet. Care to tell me what's wrong?" Goku asked seeing if she'd actually tell him. She looked at Goku with a fake smile.

"Nothing is wrong Papa, I just want to go home is all." Goku couldn't argue with her, he had to let her tell him when she was ready.

**With Trunks and Bra...**

Trunks said downstairs watching T.V as Bra came downstairs giggling on the phone.

"Heh, yeah I'd like that." She said twirling her blue locks. Trunks turned around and looked at his vain sister.

"Is that Pan?" He asked hoping he could make it all right with her again. Bra put her hand over the phone and looked at her brother.

"No, I haven't talked to Pan since Friday in first period." She said seeing the stress in her brother's eyes. "Hey Kyle, I have to go." She said hanging up the phone and slipping it into her back pocket. "What's eating at you kid?" Bra said sitting next to Trunks looking at him sigh heavily.

"It's just," He thought for a second, he couldn't tell Bra. "it's just that I was worried because she hasn't picked up Asami today." He lied hoping that would throw her off track.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll come soon." Bra said continuing to watch T.V with Trunks. "So what are you watching?" Bra said looking at the same blue eyes she had that were in her brother. "Martial Arts Mania, it's the best I've seen. Us being Saiyans give up and advantage to fight in the Martial Arts world, but I find it amazing how just humans like Videl posses so much power and put it to amazing use." He said truly fascinated by the fighters on the screen. Pan and him used to always watch anything dealing with Martial Arts, when they got along that is.

"Oh, that remind me! I have to go." Bra said trying to avoid the interest her brother had in Martial Arts. She ran upstairs calling Kyle back. Trunks sighed heavily, he really missed Pan and was thinking ever since yesterday how to make it right with her again. Should he call her? Or should he just wait? He didn't know which to choose, but he did know one thing... He wanted Pan back.

**With Pan**

Pan looked around her room as she played with the diary and note that she had snagged back from Trunks and felt tears form in her eyes. _He doesn't deserve my forgiveness... _She thought as she threw her diary in the trashcan beside her. Pan hadn't been letting Trunks into her thoughts because she was afraid that if she did, he'd try to invade her privacy again and it irritated her. Pan's phone began to buzz hoping it wasn't the lavender haired boy she'd been trying to forget.

"Hello?" Came the voice from the other end, she felt a rush of relation wash over her as she sighed in relief.

"Hey Bra, what's up?" Pan asked wondering why she had called her.

"It's Saturday..." Bra said hoping she'd catch on; but she didn't.

"And?" Pan said hoping it would taunt her to say more. Bra sighed in frustration.

"The date! The date with Kyle and Luca." Bra said biting her bottom lip hoping Pan would go even thought Luca tried to kiss her. "Plus Goten said he was coming to make sure nothing happened." She added hoping it would change her mind. Pan sighed and nodded.

"I know, I'm going to get ready right now." Pan said hanging up as she looked at her alarm clock; 6:45pm. Pan's eyes went wide when she realized what time it was! Luca was suppose to be picking her up at 7:00pm! "Shit!" Pan shouted only loud enough for her to hear as she rushed to her closet. Pan looked around frantically as she stumbled across a dress that Bra bought for her that she planned on wearing on her first date with Trunks. Pan bit her lip and felt a tear stream down her face. What better way to get back at him by wearing the dress she was going to wear for him on a date with another guy? Pan wiped away her tears and smiled as she yanked the dress off the hanger and ran to the bathroom.

**With Goten...**

"Alright babe, I'm about to pick you up and we're going to go the skating rink okay?" Goten said talking to no one other than Kaitlyn.

"Okay, hurry though I don't want to miss a single song!" Kaityln said excited about the date. It was her first date with Goten and she wanted nothing other than for him to finally tell Pan and Bra about them. She'd been falling for Goten hard and he felt the same way about her.

"Pick you up in a sec Babe." He said before smiling. "Love you Kaityln."

"Love you too Goten." She said before hanging up the phone. Goten ran to the bathroom and yanked hard on the door; it was locked. He growled as slammed his fist on the door.

"Pan! Hurry up!" He said wanting to get inside so he could change.

"Can't you change in your room? You have a huge ass mirror in there that you use to admire yourself daily!" She shouted fixing her hair.

"Can't you change in your room?" He shouted back. He heard Pan chuckle as she opened the door.

"Not likely, you see I have things in here that I don't have in my room." She said smiling at her older brother.

"Take them to your room then!" He shouted about to push the door over on her. Pan reached under her side of the sink and looked at Goten.

"No can do." She said throwing something at him.

"What the hell is- Goten's eyes went wide as he threw the object on the floor. "Ew! What the fuck Pan!" He said squirming as he threw a Ki blast at the object on the floor. Pan shut the door laughing hysterically.

"Ah, the magic of tampons!" He could hear her say as he tried not to throw up. About ten minutes later, Pan emerged from the bathroom and smiled. "All yours." She said as he growled at her. Pan ran back to her room and started watching T.V

"I swear she's something else." Goten mumbled as he locked the door and began getting ready. The young raven haired hybrid started to fluff up his hair as he smiled dashingly. He threw on black jeans, a light blue button down shirt, and some light blue converse. Goten turned around to admire himself once again.

"Damn! I don't know where I get all this mouth watering sexiness from." He said to himself laughing as he sprayed cologne on. "Damn." He said once again before walking into Pan's room. "Come on Pan we have to- Goten stopped speaking once he saw his sister. Pan's hair that reached her elbows had been curled tightly. She wore a cream dress that reached mid-thigh and some heels that matched her dress. She had on subtle make up; light blush, red lip stick, mascara, and eyeliner that gave her eyes the cat-eye look. "Wow." He said shocked that, that was his little sister. He'd never seen her in a dress, not even when she was a baby. Pan rolled her eyes and looked at Goten.

"Yeah, yeah come on." Pan said making Goten smirk.

"You're still my little sister alright." They walked downstairs to see Chi-Chi with a camera and Goku stuffing his face with noodles. Chi-Chi's eyes filled with tears as Goku choked on his noodles and fell out of his chair.

"My Panny is wearing a dress!" Chi-Chi said snapping a picture of Pan off-guard... Yet she was still smiling.

"I know Momma, can we not make a big deal out of it." Pan looked over at her father and gasped. "Momma! Papa's choking!" The three sets of eyes flashed over to Goku as Goten smacked his dad hard on the back making him cough up noodles.

"Damn! My son looks sexy!" Goku said causing Chi-Chi to face palm and Goten to turn around in a circle.

"Right? I think I look rather mouth watering." He said posing and biting his lip as Goku took Chi-Chi's camera and took a picture of his son. "Panny, you look beautiful and breath-taking all at one." He said taking a photo of Pan. The doorbell rang as Pan smiled and walked over to the door opening it. Luca was standing next to Kyle as she opened the door, both boy's mouths dropped.

"W-wow." Luca said almost passing out. Kyle fanned himself as he swallowed hard.

"You look amazing." Kyle said breathing hard. Pan rolled her eyes.

"Thank, but we need to get going." Pan said as Goten crept up behind her waving to his parents and closing the door.

"Let me catch or hear you put a finger on Pan and I'll rip out your soul." He said in a dark tone causing both boys to swallow hard. "Now that that's out of the way, let's go pick up Bra and my date." Goten said taking his sister by the arm smiling. Pan chuckled.

"Goten, I'm a big girl I can handle myself." Goten put on a fake smile.

_You are a big girl... That's what scares me._ He thought. The dress she was wearing fit her like a glove and it was too short in his opinion. The right length dress to him for her was down to her toes. It showed off all her curves that he never noticed until now. The four hoped into the car as they pulled up to Kaitlyn's house. She came outside with her hair down and past her shoulders just a bit. She had on a white dress that came down to her knees. It was tight around the chest area and flared out once it got to the waist. She wore white heels with small diamonds on the straps and a light pink lipstick.

"Do I look okay?" She asked as Goten stared at her like his father stared at stakes. "Goten?" She asked again as he shook his head out of his daze.

"Amazing."

He said taking her arm. "You guys I'd like you too meet my girlfriend, Kaitlyn." Pan smiled, her brother had gotten himself a real dime piece.

"Nice to meet you, you look dashing." Pan said as Kaityln smiled.

"Thank you, as do you." The rest of the ride to the Brief's house was filled with chatter and laughter.

"I'll knock on the door." Pan said as she straightened out her dress and rang the doorbell, Bra opened to door with a huge smile that turned into a shocked face.

"You look fine!" Bra shouted causing Trunks to look her direction, he couldn't see Pan because Bra was in the way but he thought she was just talking to Kyle. Pan smiled lightly as a small pink blush came across her cheeks.

"Thanks but I-

"Momma! Come down here with your camera!" Bra shouted causing Pan to glare harshly. Bulma came bumping down the stairs as the say to astonishing young Pan.

"My, you look beautiful." Bulma said this time making Trunks almost break his neck to see who they were talking to. His mother would certainly not call Kyle 'beautiful'. Trunks' jaws dropped when he saw Pan. Her dress showing off her very full curves that he had never noticed before now. "Can I take a picture?" Bulma asked excitedly. Pan just nodded and shook her head lightly after once Bra pulled her aside to pose. Pan was about two inches shorter that Bra so they both turned to the side and put up their fingers like guns and make a kissy face with a wink; the picture came out quite cute. Pan didn't even glance at Trunks and it bothered him, he felt a growing urge come over him and he slid the pillow into his lap cursing at himself.

"Momma we have to go." Bra said after taking three more pictures with Pan. "We'll be back before 2:00am!" Bra said dragging Pan out of the door. Right when the door closed, Vegeta came in sweating.

"Oh! Veggie come look at these pictures of the girls!" Vegeta gulped down his water as he walked over to his mate; he'd grown to allow her to call him such petite name. "See."

Bulma said showing the picture making Vegeta's eyes grow wide and choke back on some water. "Aright they adorable?" Bulma said not realizing what he husband noticed. Vegeta nodded.

_Adorable? Try ravishing... _Vegeta didn't think of Pan in such a way, but he knew someone who did. He glanced at Trunks to see him banging his head against the couch. He'd cancelled his meetings at Capsule Corp weeks ago because he thought he'd get to chaperon Luca and Pan. Bulma ran upstairs to print out the pictures as Vegeta walked over to his son. "Outside, now." He barked as Trunks tossed the pillow aside and followed. They approached the Gravity Room as Vegeta let his offspring enter first. Trust sighed as his father closed the doors. "She's still got you in the teenage heat that I sent you away to avoid." Vegeta said crossing his arms looking at his son who was facing the floor.

"No..." Trunks said simply with made Vegeta's nostrils flare.

"No? NO? You can't possibly tell me no! I can see your God damn erection from right here!" Vegeta said motioning to his son's groin. Trunks tried to hide his blush.

"I don't know what it is but I can't bare her going out on a date with some weak fool. She belongs with me." Trunks said darkly making his father smirk.

"It's about time you realized. Don't you dare go out to see her on that date or to spy and I mean it! It'll be best if you wait until after to she can realize it too." Trunks nodded at his father's commands as he went into a fighting stance.

"Spar?" Trunks asked making Vegeta smile, not smirk. His son was finally growing up.

**On The Date...**

Bra had been introduced to Goten's stunningly beautiful girlfriend and she envied her. Her beautiful facial features, and not to mention her beauty period. She had nothing against Kaitlyn other than the fact she was so beautiful it made her feel jealousy. Once they arrived at the skating rink, the three girls linked arms.

"Who's ready to skate?" Bra said full of energy as Kaitlyn smiled. _Maybe, just maybe I could like her... _Bra thought as she tried to see if Kaitlyn would become friend or foe. Pan sighed as she mumbled to herself.

"Who's ready to die into a hole and get hit by a car? Yay." She said with not emotion waving her hands slightly. Pan knew right away she wasn't going to enjoy her time since Goten and Bra were with people they actually _wanted _to be with. Goten came behind Pan and smiled as he put his arm around her waist in a brotherly protective way.

"Hey dude, that doesn't look right." Kyle said looking at where Goten's arm was.

"Hey ass, this is my little sister. I'm not some pedophile who enjoys incest and ravishing his sister every night." Goten said flicking him off making Pan giggle.

"Incest loving pedophile who ravishes his sister into the night." Pan said laughing silently while holding her stomach only loud enough for Goten to hear. It made Goten smile to see her laughing; she'd always had such a beautiful laugh. The all slipped on skates as they made their way to the skating rink. Goten and merged off with Kaitlyn as Bra and Kyle migrated the other way. Pan was stuck with Luca for the next few hours and she wanting nothing more than to scoop her eyes out with a spoon.

"Pan?" Luca asked as he skated towards Pan.

"What is it Luca?" She asked sternly.

"I just wanted you to know you look beautiful tonight and if you wanted to skate?" He asked offering a hand. Pan thought to herself. If she wanted to forget about Trunks, she had to have fun with another guy. She took his hand as they began to skate. The hours passed as the music began to slow down.

"Alright all you couples out there, grab your special someone and skate the night away."

"That was so corny." Pan said laughing lightly. She would've never thought she'd enjoy Luca's company.

"Yeah, hey do you want to get some air? It may be a skating rink but it's getting quite stuffy." Pan laughed, it was quite stuffy in there. They took off their skates and began walking to the door.

"Hey GooBear!" Pan called to Goten making him blush and wince as Kaitlyn laughed. "Luca and I are going to get some air." Goten glared at Luca daring him to touch his sister.

"Alright, don't be too long." He said ready to tear Luca into shreds.

"GooBear?" Kaitlyn asked Goten giggling making him blush.

"I don't want to talk about it." Pan and Luca were standing outside as she looked over the railing. "Wow, who would've thought to build a skating rink by a lake? It's soothing." She said closing her eyes.

"Yes indeed." Luca said looking at Pan as he walked closer to her. Pan hadn't noticed so she kept her eyes shut.

"Wow, I could stay here and relax for a while." She said before one hand firmly gripped her waist and another covered her mouth. Pan jumped as her eyes opened.

"This seems familiar." Luca said smirking and whispering into Pan's ear. "Remember me now monkey girl?" He said causing shivers up Pan's spine. "You killed my brother Dimirti, but Shang and I managed to leave before your two pets came running in." He said referring to Goten and Trunks. Pan struggled to free from his grip like before as he smiled. "I purpose you never formally met me." He said twisting the bracelet on his wrist. He then looked like the man who had held her before with black shaggy hair covering his eyes. "The name's Kurai." He whispered again making her shiver. Pan began to cry slightly as she tried to think to Trunks; something was blocking her. "Oops, forgot to tell you. You can't telepathically talk to Trunks because of that." Kurai said pointing to her leg there was a anklet that she hadn't noticed until now. "Every time you try to take it off it drains your energy." Pan couldn't feel anymore hopeless that she had now, then it hit her. Kyle had to be the other brother of Dimirti... Shang.

**Hehe, cliffy everyone! I hoped you like the chapter! Hmm... I'm feeling nice how about I let you all see a sneak peak for the new chapter to come?**

**Trunks: "Do it Jada!"**

**Kaitlyn: "Am I in it?!"**

**Me: "Hehehehe."**

**Sneak Peak For The Upcoming Chapter...**

Kuari yanked Pan hard as she tried to get out of his grip only making him pulled back on her arms harder. "You're coming home with me monkey girl." Pan's eyes watered as she thought of one thing that he could want her for at his house. She wanted to scream but she couldn't as she remembered the line she wrote in her diary.

_It's like screaming... But no one can hear. You almost feel ashamed that, someone could mean so much to you and without them, you feel like nothing._

Pan fought back every tears as they landed in front of a house. "Welcome home." Kurai whispered. "I hope you're ready to carry my offspring." Pan's face reddened in anger, she wasn't anyone's sex slave nor would she ever be.

**Back with Goten... **

Goten had been sitting with Kaitlyn as Bra and Kyle skated happily. "Are you ready to eat Kaitlyn?" Goten asked being polite.

"Hm, you're never this nice." Kaitlyn said eyeing Goten as he smirked. "You're not getting laid tonight." Kaitlyn said making Goten chuckle.

"You never know, I'm quite sexy." He said leaning back in his chair. "I'm going to go check on Pan." Kaitlyn nodded as she ordered for them. Goten walked outside not seeing his little sister anywhere.

"Pan?" He called panicked. "Pan?" He said once again inhaling her scent; she'd been there a few minutes ago so the scent was strong. Goten's eyes widened. "Fuck no!" He shouted as he ran back inside to see Kaitlyn. "Kaitlyn! Hey, I'll be back soon I have to take care of something at home." Kaitlyn wasn't one to question, so she nodded as Goten ran back out. He passed Bra on the way thinking it would be best if she didn't know.

**Hehehe! I hoped you guys liked it ;D Big brother GooBear to the rescue! **


	9. Chapter 9

**The Little Pink Diary:**

**So sorry I haven't been updating! I'm just going to continue with this, I'm sure you'll all like this chappy! **

**Reviews:**

**Skyler Cooper: Thanks lol! Again I'm sorry to my readers about not updating sooner.**

**Nena101ism: Thanks, Hahaha! Updated!**

**Mystery: No problem, here you go.**

**Saiyan Chik: I'm sorry I didn't update love! Here you are, Jade isn't it?**

**Trina Hearts: Thank you! **

**StickFigure01: Expect the unexpected ;D Haha! Glad you enjoyed the chapter though!**

**Kaitlyn: (/.\) Cruel woman is sorry for leaving you on a cliff love!**

Chapter Nine: Assault **(Warning: There is rape in this chapter)**

Kuari yanked Pan hard as she tried to get out of his grip only making him pulled back on her arms harder. "You're coming home with me monkey girl." Pan's eyes watered as she thought of one thing that he could want her for at his house. She wanted to scream but she couldn't as she remembered the line she wrote in her diary.

_It's like screaming... But no one can hear. You almost feel ashamed that, someone could mean so much to you and without them, you feel like nothing._

Pan fought back every tear as they landed in front of a house. "Welcome home." Kurai whispered. "I hope you're ready to carry my offspring." Pan's face reddened in anger, she wasn't anyone's sex slave nor would she ever be.

Back with Goten...

Goten had been sitting with Kaitlyn as Bra and Kyle skated happily. "Are you ready to eat Kaitlyn?" Goten asked being polite.

"Hm, you're never this nice." Kaitlyn said eyeing Goten as he smirked. "You're not getting laid tonight." Kaitlyn said making Goten chuckle.

"You never know, I'm quite sexy." He said leaning back in his chair. "I'm going to go check on Pan." Kaitlyn nodded as she ordered for them. Goten walked outside not seeing his little sister anywhere.

"Pan?" He called panicked. "Pan?" He said once again inhaling her scent; she'd been there a few minutes ago so the scent was strong. Goten's eyes widened. "Fuck no!" He shouted as he ran back inside to see Kaitlyn. "Kaitlyn! Hey, I'll be back soon I have to take care of something at home." Kaitlyn wasn't one to question, so she nodded as Goten ran back out. He passed Bra on the way thinking it would be best if she didn't know.

**Back With Pan…**

Pan was thrown roughly onto the bed as she felt her canine teeth bare and sharpen. "Kurai, what do you want with me?" Kurai walked towards her with a disgusting smirk, it wasn't like… Well it wasn't like Trunks'. Pan felt tears rush to her eyes as she thought of that name… Trunks.

_Trunks was there for me when I needed him most… Every time something was wrong he was there. Every enemy, every boy I wanted nothing to do with, and even every problem._

Pan felt the tears stream down her face as she begged for nothing more than the lavender haired man to come and rescue her, he was her savior.

"Pan dear, why are you crying?" Kurai said climbing on top of her as he laid her down slowly. Pan hadn't notice the sudden shift because she was so deep in thought about Trunks and how desperately she needed to forgive him. "I promise it only hurts for the first few seconds." Kurai licked her neck causing Pan to snap out of her thoughts; she kicked Kurai in the stomach making him fly back and hit the wall.

"Get off," she demanded "before I murder you brutally and leave your blood everywhere as a token of victory." Pan said as she ran towards the door, but Kurai grabbed her and threw her against the wall ripping off all over her clothes leaving her bare.

"Don't you ever touch me like that!" Kurai shouted punching her in the nose making her screech. Pan's blood from her nose seeped into her mouth; the taste was bitter yet sweet. Pan let the blood continue to flow as she kicked Kurai in the groin and punched him in the face multiple times. Once Kurai was back on his feet, he grabbed Pan by her throat making all of her air supply seem to end; her neck was purple from him grabbing her so hard. "Pan, don't make me make this harder on you." He said biting her lip and pulling back making them swollen and bleed. Pan felt the hot tears of anger, not sorrow.

"Get away from-

Before Pan could say anything, she had lost conciseness him still holding her throat with his hand clutched over her larynx stopping her airways.

**With Goten…**

Goten flew around only guided by Pan's faint scent as he tried his hardest to find his sister. "Pan, where are you?" Goten spoke aloud to no one in particular. Goten's mind was racing only hoping for his little sister's safety. _Should I tell Trunks? I don't know… I really don't know if Pan would want me to, she's seemed to be so mad at him lately and I have no clue why…_

Goten landed on the ground as he felt a small hand clamp over his mouth as he looked down.

"Hi, _GooBear_." She spoke darkly as she looked at Goten. "I'm guessing you're wondering why I'm doing this to you," she said as she chuckled. "Baby is in fact back, and he's out faithful leader who would never do us wrong." She moved her hand from his mouth as he turned around to see her.

"Kaitlyn, why?" He spoke heartbroken; he really thought she was the one. But she was under a spell… Could she still be _the one? _

"Goten, since I love you I will spare you and just maybe lord Baby will let you live." She said licking his bottom lip and kissing him lightly; even though she was a blood thirsty Tuffle, she was still beautiful. Goten shook his head to push back his intimate thoughts about her as he took off as fast as he could trying to escape her.

"I've got to save Pan," he thought as he flew faster. "And warn the others!"

**With Trunks…**

Trunks backed away as he saw Baby and glared. "Baby, you're not taking over my home again!" He said powering up. Baby chuckled.

"Oh, it looks like you've gotten stronger than Vegeta now," He said walking closer to Trunks. "I guess I'll take over you instead of him again." Before Trunks could react, Baby dashed towards him causing a cut. Trunks quickly covered his cut knowing what Baby had in mine.

"Pan needs me more than-

Before he finished, he stopped. _Pan doesn't need me… She never forgave me, but if I know Pan and I do, she needs me now I can feel it._

Catching Trunks off guard, Baby slipped under Trunks' hand and into his cut. " . !" Trunks shouted powering up more, but it was no use, Baby was already in his brain and Trunks' body was now being used to be the ruler of them all.

**I know this chapter is extra short but I'm really sleepy and hungry so I'm going to eat and go nap even though it's 5:20pm I love you all! *Glimpse of what Baby Trunks will do with Pan once Kurai brings her forth.* P.S I'M UPDATING EVERYTHING TODAY!**

**Baby Trunks: It's all over, now bow down to- Who is this beautiful girl?**

**Pan: *Unresponsive* **

**Kurai: "Lord Baby sir, this one is a tough one. I was going to claim her but-**

**Baby Trunks: "Silence! I want her."**

**Kaitlyn: "Oh snizzle!"**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Little Pink Diary:**

**Hey everyone! Might I just say I am BEYOND JUBILANT to say that My first fanfic ever "Destined has Finally reach 100 reviews! As a special thanks I'm going to write a one shot including everyone's names who reviewed for my story! Ah I'll add in my side notes!**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Kim (Lavenblue): I'm glad you enjoyed it! And thanks for reading my story it means a lot (: When will the next chapter for the Ice Prince be out though? Just curious (:**

**Mystery: .Kami ... I swear this is the most excited I've ever seen you in a review Lol! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Jade (SaiyanChik): Send me an email TrunksxPanLoverDBGT4love to discuss our collaboration for our story (:**

**Kaitlyn: Shiiit... You're evil! Lol! *Picks Kait back up* It's okay dear xD You'll be good again after a few chapters of HORRIFIC DRAMA ! :D**

**Skyler Cooper: Aw! Thanks dear! That means a lot (: I smile every time I see that I'm pleasing with my stories.**

**nena101ism: Oh dear, please don't die! I updated see! DON'T DIE ON ME! ;p**

**dianaloveanime: Excitement coming your way dear heart! ;)**

**Girlie: Oh you might read about Pan getting rape... Whoops... ;p**

**Trina Hearts: Wow indeed lovely... Woe indeed... LMAO DID I JUST PUT WOE?! xD**

**Afiong (LoveSetoxSerenity4ever): Lol YES! This is revenge for making me cry about your amazing heart felt story! xD Lol thanks hun!**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Over Rule ***THERE IS BRUTAL MURDER IN HERE AND I'M S****O SORRY TO INFORM THAT! BUT PLEASE DON'T HATE ME I DO NOT APPROVE DOING THIS IN REALITY!***

Pan remained unconscious on the floor of Kurai's room as he scoffed at the young beauty.

_Wicked wench tried to kill me._ Kurai thought as he glared at her.

"She's something alright." He mumbled as he wiped the blood off of his face as a plan ran through his mind.

_Maybe a visit to lord Baby would set her straight. _

He smiled at the demented plan. Kurai took the bloody rag and wiped of Pan's face as he noticed the naked ebony haired girl looked as if she's been slaughter, surely he couldn't present her to lord Baby that way! He picked her up and proceeded to the bathroom, how he'd clean an unconscious girl was beyond him.

**###**

Goten bolted through the air at full speed hoping to find his little sister. "Where is she?" Goten questioned himself as he sensed for his sister's Ki again only to be met by failure once again. Goten sighed as he looked down below to see if he saw any sign of her; nothing. Suddenly a lavender haired boy came into view. "Trunks? Thank Kami you're here." He said setting aside their previous issues so he could focus on finding Pan.

"Hey Goten." Baby Trunks spoke in the tone of voice that Trunks had already possessed.

"You wouldn't believe it," Goten began as they continued their flight. "I had this amazing girlfriend named Kaitlyn and she turned out to be on of Baby's Tuffles! Oh, did I mention Baby was back?" Goten said as he sighed. "And to make matters worse, I lost Pan to one of Baby's sons..."

_So Kurai won her over I see..._

Baby Trunks thought as he smirked to himself.

"That can't be." Baby Trunks said going along with it. Goten nodded his head until it hit him.

"Hey," Goten said with a bit of confusion in his voice and eyes. "Why didn't you come sooner?" Surely his best friend sensed Baby's arrival! Baby Trunks smirked as he chuckled.

"Oh," He said smirking. "I was helping my Mother with her dirty work." Goten looked more confused than usual.

"What dirty work?"

***** FlashBack (Please do not hate me for this I'd never approve this in reality as I said in the beginning!*****

**Baby now possessing Trunks, stepped into the elevator that lead downstairs to his mother's lab. "Hello _mother_." He said smiling. Bulma turned around to see what looked like her dashing son.**

**"Hello Trunks," He said smiling as the sweet soft gurgles of both Daichi and Asami. "What bring you down here? You're not taking my grandchildren away are you?" She said making a pout that only a Grandmother would make for her grandchildren.**

**"Of course not mother," Baby Trunks said with a smirk. "I thought you would just like to know that father is throwing another tantrum in the living room." Bulma sighed. Her husband's tantrums were rather bad; he always tended to blow up the living room. **

**"I'll be back," Bulma said setting the children down as she dusted off her lab coat. "Why don't you play with your nephew and daughter for a bit?" Baby Trunks was astonished! Daughter and Nephew? He had a daughter _and _a nephew? **

**"Sure thing mother." Baby Trunks said as he heard the door click. He walked over to the two infants as Daichi gurgled with glee to see his _uncle_. Asami on the other hand let her onyx eyes form a glare as she spat with screams every time he came near. "Quiet brat!" He commanded as he looked at Daichi with a smirk. "Your cousin seems to know how to behave." He said picking up Daichi as he looked at his blue hair and onyx eyes. **

_**This must be this Saiyan's sister and best friend's baby... That has to explain the reason for the blue hair and onyx eyes. Not to mention it's his nephew. **_**Baby Trunks set Daichi down as he looked at Asami. _This must be his brat considering the blue eyes... Who's the mother? _Baby Trunks thought for a minute as he looked around the room to stumble upon a picture of Goku, Pan, Trunks, and Asami. _Of course! That Saiyan brat of a girl who helped her father changed on the Tuffle planet! _Rage over came him as he glared at the baby girl who hadn't taken her eyes off of him yet. _  
_**

**"What are you looking at monkey girl?" He barked as she threw a piece of metal at him; it was a scrap from something Bulma had been working on." "Ow! Why you little-**

**"Trunks!" Bulma called from the doorway as he turned to face the blue haired woman. "Your father wasn't throwing a tantrum, maybe you were hearing things dear." She spoke as she took her seat at her desk again. "Ah, now back to my babies!" She squealed causing Baby Trunks to wince. "Did you play with them?" She asked innocently.  
**

**"Of course mother." He said glaring at the baby girl. **

**"Asami," Bulma said catching the young infant's attention. "Why don't you go play with Daddy some more?" His eye twitched at the sight of the ebony haired girl. Bulma lifted her up and put her in her _sons_ hands. Baby Trunks held her as he growled lightly making the baby swat at him. **

**"Ah!" She shouted as she swatted harder. Baby Trunks' eyes sparked as he mustered up everything in him to not hit the baby back. **

**"Oh my," Bulma gasped as she took Asami away from him. "She's never done that." She said shushing the baby. Baby had enough of it, he had to end this. **

**"Yes Bulma and I've never done this." Baby spoke in her sons body causing her to flinch. **

**"Young man, who do you think you are calling me by my first name?" She said with her hands on her hips. Trunks' face suddenly began to change to look like the parasite within him. **

**"Defiantly not your son." Baby spoke in his own voice. Bulma recognized the voice and shrieked. **

**"Vegeta!" She shouted as she grabbed the two infants backing away to the wall.**

**"Oh father?" Baby spoke chuckling. "He won't come in time." Just as Bulma was about to speak, Baby laid his egg inside of her. (Ew... That sounds so gross ._.) **

**"T-Trunks," Bulma said as she began transforming. "I-I know you're in t-there... Save the ba-babies." She said before she was completely a Tuffle. "Lord Baby sir, how may I assist you?" Bulma spoke with evil eyes. Baby smirked. **

**"You know what I want." He said as he motioned to the door for her to close it. "Goodbye." (I'M SORRY FOR THIS IT HURTS SO BAD TO WRITE THIS PART I SWEAR!) Baby picked up a now stunned Daichi and held him up by his tail making him scream bloody murder. Baby lifted on of his large hands and yanked the boy's tail off draining all of his power. _Stop!_ Baby heard from inside of him as he stopped instantly realizing it was Trunks. **

**_Put my nephew down now!_**

**_Oh and what will you do if I don't?_**

**_I'll kill you from the inside!_**

**Baby smirked wildly.**

_**Try me.**_

**With those last words, Baby shoved his hand through little Daichi's chest like a spear making all his crying stop. He threw the lifeless baby onto the ground. Bulma's tuffle form swallowed hard; she may have been controlled... But she had to admit that was cruel. **

**"Lord Baby sir, let the other baby live please-**

**"SILENCE!" He shouted making her jump. "I do what I please when I want." He said grabbing Asami as she threw another piece of scrap metal at him. "Damn it! Would you stop that?!" He shouted at her as she screamed. Baby proceeded to do the same thing that he did to Daichi to Asami... **

*****END OF FLASHBACK... I'm so sorry everyone... I'm crying right now and I'm not lying.*****

Goten looked at his _best friend _and glared. "You'd never help your mom with work." He said stopping in mid air as he realized the truth. "Baby get out of my friend now!" He shouted as he took his fighting stance.

"Oh Goten," He said with a hint of humor. "You always were a funny one." Baby smiled as he eyed the onyx eyed boy. "I regret to inform you that your son... Daichi was it? He's no longer with us... That goes for Asami too." Goten's heart sank as his eyes sparked teal. Tears spilled from his eyes as he cringed.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He shouted charging for Baby in his super form. With little to nothing, Baby cut Goten's cheek and laid his egg.

"Today is your new birthday," He chuckled at his new undergoing Tuffle. "Happy birthday, buddy." He said with a smirk as Baby Goten's eyes became dark as he smiled with his best friend.

"Thanks," He said as he smiled. "Buddy."

**###**

**(Call me insane, but Pan's bath is pretty funny to me... *Chuckle*)**

Pan was in Kurai's arms as he sloshed her around in the warm bathwater. "Why won't you stay up!" He shouted at the unconscious raven haired girl as she slid into the bathwater yet again. Kurai sighed as she laid sunken under in red-ish water due to the mass amount of blood she lost. "It's like washing a child." He said reaching into the water to sit her back up only to come out with no prevail. "Ugh!" He shouted throwing his hands in the air. "I give up damn it!" He said pulling the plug in the tub letting the water drain as he picked up Pan's wet naked form and threw her on the bed. **(You gotta admit it was kind of funny xD) **He growled lightly as he threw some clothes on her so he could take her to his father. It was finally time.

**###**

Kurai flew with Pan in his arms as he came across a vast amount of people cheering the name 'Baby'. He spotted his father in Trunks' form as he landed next to him to see the entire Son and Brief family at his side. "Hello father." He spoke as he stared into the blue his father now had control over.

"Hello son," He said as he faced the crowd. "It's all over! Now bow down to-" Baby stopped his speech once he saw Pan; the girl who helped end him before... The mother of the baby he had killed. "Why do you have Pan?"

"Sir," Kurai said as he bowed in respect. "I was going to claim her, but she's a tough one and I-"

"Silence! He shouted over his son. "I want her." Baby looked around to see everyone still cheering. _imbeciles_... He thought as he rolled his eyes. "Everyone go home!" He shouted as they all obeyed and left.

"Lord Baby sir," Goku said under his control. It was truly sad to see their Earth's greatest fighter under Baby's control... Even after he had beaten him before. "Are you claiming my daughter?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes monkey man I am." He said glaring at him.

"It would be an honor to have you take her as your mate." Goku said bowing as the rest of the Sons bowed.

_You're not taking her! _Trunks shouted from within.

_And why is that?_

_I won't let you! Pan and I are going through some rough things right now but I... I love her! _The three words slipped from his mouth... He never thought it would happen after longing to think of her as just a sister... _Yeah, I love her and I will find a way to stop this, and once I do Baby you are history!_

_I'd love to see you try, you've already seen the death of your child and nephew... Now watch me claim the girl you love. _

He may have been in Trunks' body... But he wasn't Trunks.

* * *

**Okay! I hope you all liked this chapter and again I am SO SORRY FOR KILLING DAICHI AND ASAMI! I feel bad so I must tell you, they are coming back! BUT! With a twist you wouldn't believe! Thank you for reading.**

**Kaitlyn: *Sniffles* P-Poor b-babies... *Blows nose in tissue***

**Kim: *Takes tissue box* MONSTER! *Blows nose***

**Me: *Sigh* I'm sorry you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Little Pink Diary:**

**Sorry everyone for not updating as much as I should but I updated 'The Man Is Mine' I think about a week ago, please go check that out (:**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**dianaloveanime: I know ): And thanks**

**Girlie: ): I think I made a lot of people tear up I'm sorry.**

**loveSetoxSerenity4ever (Afiong): Lol I know Pan's bath was kind of nasty and I made a lot of people upset with the death of the babies but they will be coming back with a nice twist. (;**

**nena101ism: I know! D: And here's the update!**

**lavenblue (Kim): No problem! Oh and I know the bath was really nasty, Haha! But I felt that Baby would do something that gruesome to try to come back stronger and he felt that if he made Trunks watch something so awful from inside it would weaken him to just give in knowing he'd be the last one standing. (Aside from Pan of course.)**

**Skyler Cooper: Thanks! And I'm sorry I almost made you cry from the killing. ):**

**SaiyanChik (Jade): Hey Jadey! I know killing the babies was pretty sad. But we need to talk about the story :3 *Wink Wink* Lol!**

**Butterscotch (May): Hello May! And yes, your mate is a Tuffle ): Poor Gohan! **

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: Thanks for understanding (: And here's the update!  
**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Within

Baby laid Pan on one of the beds of in Capsule Corps. Her beauty gleamed within the moonlight that shined from the big windows that led to a balcony. "Oh, this should be something." He said with a smirk as he could only imagine the look on Trunks' face within him.

**Trunks' POV:**

_Monkey boy, are you still breathing?_

_Would you be alive if I wasn't?_

_Don't get smart with me! I'm about to take the girl you love and you can see all that I see but you can't feel what I do._

I could hear the smirk in his voice. I wasn't going to let him take Pan, _my _Pan as his mate. I'll have to wish the babies back after all this is over; but right now, my only thought is Pan.

_Look Baby, you may have killed my daughter and nephew but I refuse to let you take another one that I love. Pan is all I need in this world and you're not taking her against her will. She's strong physically and mentally and I don't have a doubt in my single body that Pan will beat you senseless, and when I find a way to stop you from within I will. You're not hurting her. _

I felt breathless after my protest, I wanted nothing more than to be with Pan in _my _state of mind. I'm the Saiyan prince, I'm royalty, and I'm the son of Vegeta Breigh! **(N/A: Before I get any PM's or Reviews about "That's not Vegeta's last name! Vegeta doesn't have one!" Yes that is Vegeta's last name. It even reveals it in the movie "The History Of Trunks") **

**Regular POV: **

Baby looked over his shoulder to see Pan stirring about in her sleep. "Ah, so you've awoken my queen?" Pan licked her dry lips and turned to face Baby.

"Trunks?" Pan asked groggily. A small smile lit up her face as she looked at what appeared to be the lavender haired man she loved. She had been trying to forget about him but once Kurai revealed his checkered past, she knew who she really loved even if he didn't love her back. Pan got out of the bed slowly and walked over to hug what looked like Trunks. "Trunks, it was horrible-" Pan stopped when she realized _Trunks _wasn't hugging her back and the warmth he use to have was no longer within him. Pan backed away a good five feet quickly and stared into the cold blue eyes rather than the normal warm comforting ones. "Baby get out of him now!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "Papa, Goten, Gohan!" She shouted hoping someone would come to her aid.

"Calling for someone to come save you again? Gee Pan, I thought you would've learned how to defend yourself now." That struck Pan, it really did and she felt her blood boil.

_Pan! Pan it's me Trunks, the real Trunks. _Pan froze; could this really be Trunks? _Her _Trunks?

_Trunks? How are you doing this?_

_Pan I'm speaking to you telepathically. _

_How are you-_

_There's no time to explain! Pan I love you! _Pan's heart stopped as she heard the three words began to process.

_Y-You love me? _

_Yes, Pan I love you and I know I've been hiding it but I love you. Baby wants to claim you as his mate so I need you to fight! Don't let him get to you._

_Okay, but Trunks... Please explain to me how this is possible! How are you talking to me?_

_Pan I don't understand it either but I need you to fight for the both of us. I'll find a way to stop him I won't give up... For you... For us. _Pan smiled from Trunks' final words as she took a fighting stance.

"Baby I've had enough, you've tormented my family, friends, and the innocence of the people of Earth. I'm not letting this continue-" Baby cocked a smile.

"Not until I make you my mate." Pan gritted her teeth together; why did everyone want her as a mate? Baby stalked towards Pan earning a quick stronger kick to the jaw. "Why you little-" Before he could finish, Pan was striking combos on his face.

**"Any longer!" **Pan said the words so coldly; she felt her Ki rise higher with each breath the took. The floors shook as she felt her hair rise and her aura turn lavender. Her hair grew longer, down past her waist as it gleamed golden. Her eyes turned crystal blue and her lips looked fuller.

"Y-You've transformed!" Baby shouted as Pan made another blow to his stomach sending him flying back.

_"Ouch." _Pan stopped as she fell out of her stance... Ouch? Did Trunks just say... Ouch?

_"Trunks, a-are you okay?"_

_"Urgh, Yes... I-I just."_

_"Trunks! I'm hurting you I-I don't want to fight if I-"_

_"Pan! I don't care if you hurt me! Just make this madness stop! I care about you more than anything, if I must die for you to survive then so be it."_

_"Trunks that's crazy don't make me-"_

_"Do it!"_

Pan felt breathless, the words from his mind left her vulnerable.

"He wants me to hurt him?" Pan spoke aloud as she felt a sharp kick to her head; she saw a bright white light as she dazed out.

_"Pan!" _Was the last thing she heard before she blanked out.

**###**

As she stirred awake, her mouth felt dry and her eyes felt heavy. A rough hand graced her soft skin as she grunted.

"Pan? Are you alright?" As she was about to speak, the hand covered her mouth. "Don't speak, it'll only make it worse." She felt warm tears fill her eyes in relief; She knew exactly who had come to her aid.

"Vegeta." Vegeta looked down at the young girl as she cuddled closer to the flat bed she was upon. "Why-Why aren't you under Baby's control?" Her voice was hoarse as she smiled at the young beauty.

"I was with the Kai's, they told me that it was too late to save Kakarot so this time around it was up to me."

**(A/N: Remember when Bulma went to call out for Vegeta when Baby killed the babies? Guess where he was.)**

Vegeta sighed as he remembered the horrid memory of his grandchildren's death.

*****FlashBack*****

**The air felt clear and warm. He walked upon the wet grass with his permanent scowl on his face as he crossed his arms.**

**"Vegeta!" He heard a cheery voice call.**

**"Hm?" He turned to see a short purple man with spikey white hair as he ran towards him.**

**"I regret to inform you that-"**

**"Why am I here fool?" He said cutting him off. The Grand Kai cleared his throat as he looked up at the Saiyan prince. **

**"Baby has infected Earth yet again but it is too late to save Goku to get him to help." Vegeta scoffed. **

**"So I, the Saiyan prince was your last resort?" Vegeta stuck his nose high in the air.**

_**"Vegeta!" **_**Vegeta quickly searched for the voice as he transformed into super. **

**"Bulma!" He said looking for her sweet voice as he rammed past the Kai. "Where is she? She's in trouble!" Vegeta shouted making the ground shake. He gathered the Kai's spikey hair into his hand and lifted him three feet off the ground. **

**"S-She's in the crystal b-ball." He stuttered as Vegeta threw him down roughly. The prince ran to the ball and quickly got down on his hands and knees to look into the ball to see what looked like his son backing his wife and grandchildren into the corner. **

**"Baby..." Vegeta almost whispered. The Grand Kai walked towards Vegeta as he nodded.**

**"Yes, since Trunks was the strongest Saiyan he hadn't infected, he chose him." Vegeta watched intensively as he put both hands on the crystal ball/**

**"I-I have to go save them!" He said turning back to look at the Kai.**

**"Vegeta I'm sorry, I can't allow that." Vegeta stood up and grabbed the Kai's shoulders. **

**"I have to go. That is my mate and grandchildren in the hands of a monster!" Just as the Kai was about to rebuttal, he covered his mouth and pointed a shaky hand towards the ball. As he turned, he saw his mate transform, the death of Daichi, and the next brutal death of Asami. It happened so fast Vegeta hadn't processed the horrible thing.**

**"No...No...No!" Vegeta shouted as the tears streamed down his face. He felt his entire world crash as he witnessed the loss of his family in more ways than one. He had to be the Earth's hero this time. **

*****End Of Flashback*****

* * *

**I know it's short but, I hoped you all enjoyed this, I know I don't update as much as I use to but bare with me everyone!**

**Jade: Where'd evil Kait go?**

**Kaitlyn: Why'd I have to be evil? ):**

**Me: Sorry Kaity!**

**Kim: Vegeta came to Pan's rescue ... How sweet!**

**Christian (GrellChainsaw7x7) : I was waiting for this update !**


End file.
